WARRIORS: Dawn of Hope: Lean On Me
by NormalTeenageGirl
Summary: Skykit's denmates reach their sixth moon before her, and, lonely, she turns to the medicine cat for comfort. But when disaster strikes, Skykit is forced to take on a role that is necessary for the survival of the Clan - and, in turn, sacrifices the only future she's ever dreamed of having.
1. Introduction

Dawn of Hope : Book One

**WARRIORS**

_Lean on Me_

* * *

By _NormalTeenageGirl_

* * *

Skykit's denmates reach their sixth moon before her, and, lonely, she turns to the medicine cat for comfort. But when disaster strikes, Skykit is forced to take on a role that is necessary for the survival of the Clan - and, in turn, sacrifices the only future she's ever dreamed of having.

* * *

_This fanfiction contains a mix of original content and book content. Everything that belongs to Erin Hunter belongs to Erin Hunter. Everything else belongs to me._

* * *

**Author's Note**

Fully completed - enjoy!


	2. Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES:

**ThunderClan**

Leader  
Fogstar - gray and white she-cat with pale green eyes _(Ashpaw)_

Deputy  
Thunderpelt - young dark tabby tom with amber eyes _(Seedpaw)_

Medicine Cat  
Lightfeather - cream she-cat with pale green eyes

Warriors  
Dapplecloud - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes _(Duskpaw)_

Whitewhisker - white tom with long whiskers and blue eyes _(Firepaw)_

Specklestone - light gray tom with dark specks and amber eyes

Quickfoot - light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Falconclaw - spiky-furred tabby and white tom with amber eyes _(Oceanpaw)_

Blizzardclaw - spiky-furred white tom with brilliant blue eyes _(Icepaw)_

Apprentices  
Oceanpaw - dark gray tom with green eyes

Duskpaw - pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Icepaw - white she-cat with green eyes

Seedpaw - long-legged tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Ashpaw - light gray tom with dark specks and amber eyes

Firepaw - bright ginger tom with amber eyes

Queens  
Bluemoon - silvery-gray she-cat with yellow eyes_ (Coldkit, Pinekit)_

Rosecloud - cream and white she-cat with green eyes _(Skykit)_

Kits  
Coldkit - gray and white-mottled tom with bright blue eyes

Pinekit - brown tabby and white tom with yellow eyes

Skykit - small cream and white she-cat with blue eyes

Elders  
Yarroweye - gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Brackenclaw - ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Silverstep - silvery-gray tom with yellow eyes; retired early because of loss of hind leg

* * *

**ShadowClan**

Leader  
Dawnstar - cream and white she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy  
Eveningstripe - ginger tabby tom with amber eyes (_Smokepaw_)

Medicine Cat  
Hazelthorn - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes (_Brackenpaw_)

Warriors  
Tanglethorn - brown tabby tom with green eyes

Fallingbird - tabby and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Berrypelt - ginger-brown tom with green eyes

Magnoliaclaw - dark brown she-cat with one blind eye

Poppyclaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Riverfur - silvery-gray tom with green eyes

Dovewhisper - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Songpelt - gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices  
Brackenpaw - ginger and white tom with green eyes (_medicine cat apprentice_)

Smokepaw - gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Queens  
_None_

Kits  
_None_

Elders  
Woodtail - light brown tabby and white tom with yellow eyes

Lightningsnap - black tom with yellow eyes and white paws

* * *

**WindClan**

Leader  
Galestar - gray tabby tom with green eyes

Deputy  
Swiftwing - pale brown and white she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat  
Rainfall - black tom with blue eyes

Warriors  
Scarstorm - gray tabby tom with amber eyes _(Redpaw)_

Tasseltail - long-furred gray she-cat with blue eyes

Eaglefeather - speckled ginger tom with blue eyes _(Pebblepaw)_

Risingdawn - dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Sheeptail - white tom with a short tail and green eyes

Shiningbreeze - gray and she-cat with a short tail and blue eyes

Badgerfur - black and white tom with yellow eyes

Gingernose - ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices  
Pebblepaw - light brown tom with yellow eyes

Redpaw - reddish-brown tom with yellow eyes

Queens  
Mistfur - white she-cat with blue eyes _(Wildkit)_

Kits  
Wildkit - ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes

Elders  
Rockpelt - dark gray tom with amber eyes

Gustyfur - gray tabby tom with green eyes

* * *

**RiverClan**

Leader  
Stonestar - light gray tom with white paws and yellow eyes

Deputy  
Swallowwing - brown tabby and white she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat  
Mossfur - light gray she-cat with green eyes

Warriors  
Brightstep - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

Frogleap - brown tabby tom with green eyes

Hollyfur - brown tabby and white she-cat with amber eyes

Applepelt - ginger and white patched she-cat with green eyes

Crowtail - black tom with white paws and yellow eyes

Dewclaw - light gray tabby tom with green eyes

Heronfoot - light gray tom with white underbelly, an orange paw and blue eyes _(Cloudpaw)_

Clovefur - plump white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices  
Cloudpaw - fuzzy white she-cat with blue eyes

Queens  
Deerfoot - light brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes _(Fleetkit, Silentkit)_

Kits  
Fleetkit - light gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Silentkit - light gray tabby tom with white paws and yellow eyes

Elders  
Honestflight - ragged gray she-cat with green eyes


	3. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE:

"It's today! It's today!"

Skykit's ear twitched as she awoke, her confusion giving way to irritation when she realized it was just Coldkit. "Be quiet, will you?" she complained, opening her eyes to view the gray-and-white patched tom.

Coldkit gave her a mockingly-innocent look. "Who, me?" He let out a purr. "Nope."

Groaning, Skykit scrambled to her paws and shook moss from her pelt. "I was having a good dream," she meowed indignantly. This was a lie, but she would rather have finished the nightmare than have had to deal with Coldkit.

Coldkit was actually her best friend, but for the last two days, he hadn't stopped chattering on about being an apprentice. Not only was she jealous, but she was also sad (though she'd never tell him) that he and his brother were leaving her alone in the nursery for another two moons.

Something - or someone - jumped on top of her.

"Got you!" Coldkit mewed, rolling her over easily and then stepping away.

"Oh really?" Skykit leaped to her paws and let a paw fly out to clip his ear. Momentarily distracted, he didn't see her dart beneath him and hook his legs until it was too late.

"What's going on here?"

Both Skykit and Coldkit stopped and came to attention as Rosecloud and Bluemoon entered the nursery, each holding a mouse. Rosecloud narrowed here eyes at the mess of moss.

"Really? Is it so hard to walk three pawsteps and fight outside?" she scolded, dropping her mouse where her nest used to be.

"Sorry, Rosecloud," the two kits mewed together.

"Is it almost sun-high?" Pinekit asked anxiously. "Do we need to get ready?"

"What's to get ready?" their mother, Bluemoon, purred. "But yes, it is almost sun-high."

Coldkit and Pinekit exchanged excited glances.

"I'm going outside," Skykit announced.

"Let's get the other apprentices to show us some of their moves," meowed Coldkit, flicking his tail. "Then if we meet a fox or a badger when we're exploring the territory today, we can fight it!"

Bluemoon and Rosecloud managed to not roll their eyes. Skykit didn't. "Whatever, mousebrain. I'll go get them."

"Mousebrain yourself," Coldkit muttered as she left.

Skykit rolled her eyes again as she bounded over to where three of the apprentices lay sprawled in the sun. "You busy?" she asked.

"Very," meowed Firepaw, not bothering to even open his eyes.

Seedpaw, the oldest apprentice, flicked him with her tail. "Not at all. Why?"

"Coldkit wants to fight badgers when he goes out later," Skykit said with a completely straight face. "I was hoping one of you could show him how to not get shredded."

Ashpaw, Firepaw's brother purred. "Very thoughtful."

"Aren't I?" Skykit meowed sarcastically. "But really, I'm serious. Not about the badger part, though - I'd kill him myself if he even tried."

"I'm sure you would." Firepaw rolled his eyes.

"Of course I'll come," mewed Seedpaw, standing and stretching out her long tortoiseshell legs. "Anyone else?"

She looked expectantly at the two toms.

"Yeah, totally," Firepaw readily agreed, springing to his paws.

"Might as well," added Ashpaw, exchanging an amused glance with Skykit at Firepaw's sudden enthusiasm.

"Someone's gone moony," she whispered to Ashpaw.

"Try living with it," he whispered back.

Coldkit was kneading the ground impatiently. "About time!" he exclaimed. "What took you so long?"

Seedpaw ignored the question. "You want to know how to fight?" Suddenly she lunged forward, shoving Coldkit neatly over and then putting her paw calmly on his exposed belly. When he tried to struggle, she put a little pressure on and he immediately stopped.

"You're good," said Coldkit admiringly.

"Thanks."

"Um. Can you move your paw now?"

Seedpaw's amber eyes gleamed with unvoiced laughter as she removed her paw. "First lesson," she said. "Always be prepared."

"Good advice, Seedpaw," rumbled a deep voice.

Skykit turned to see Thunderpelt padding towards the group, the last three apprentices behind him. Thunderpelt was very young - one of the newest warriors - but his loyalty and skills had landed him deputyship, and he had been watching the apprentices' final assessment; they would be made warriors at sun-high.

Seedpaw no longer held back her purrs. "I learned it quick enough."

"So you did." Thunderpelt's whiskers quivered in amusement. "Didn't I knock you down a hill?"

"Mm hmm," agreed Seedpaw. "I landed in a thorn bush. Was picking them out for _days_."

"Are you two ready to become apprentices?" asked Oceanpaw. He was a dark gray tom with a down-to-earth mind and a large appetite.

"Of course we are!" meowed Coldkit proudly, puffing up his chest. "We'll be the best apprentices ever!"

"Whatever you say." Oceanpaw exchanged knowing glances with Duskpaw and Icepaw, his sisters, before padding away.

"I hate it when cats do that," Coldkit grumbled.

"Trust me - " begin Thunderpelt. But just then Bluemoon came out of the nursery.

"Coldkit, look at you," she mewed dismayed. "You're a mess!"

Coldkit ducked her tongue. "I can do it myself," he meowed with dignity.

Rosecloud came up behind Skykit. "Let's let her deal with this," she whispered, somewhat teasingly.

Skykit nodded, her heart warming. She loved that her mother acted silly sometimes.

"I'm sorry about the mess we made," she meowed, settling down in front of the High-ledge with Rosecloud.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Rosecloud flicked her tail dismissively. "It's just a bit of moss."

_I'll have to clean it up alone, though_, thought Skykit resentfully. "Rosecloud - "

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" yowled Fogstar, appearing on the tumble of rocks as she emerged from her den.

Cats streamed out of their various places, tails twitching and eyes gleaming in excitement. It wasn't too often that not just one, but two, ceremonies were conducted on the same day.

Coldkit and Pinekit pressed in beside Skykit, their freshly groomed pelts spiking in enthusiasm. Beyond them, Skykit could just see Oceanpaw, Duskpaw and Icepaw getting a final, loving lick by their mother Dapplecloud.

"StarClan has blessed this Clan with a special day," began Fogstar. The last few meows faded as cats turned to listen to their leader. "Not only will we be naming three new warriors today, but two kits have also reached their sixth moon and will become apprentices."

A few congratulatory calls followed her statement. Fogstar waved her tail for silence. "Coldkit and Pinekit, will you please step forward."

Skykit's heart thudded with every one of her denmates' pawsteps, beating sadness through her veins. The two toms had no such negativity.

"Pinekit, from this day forth, until you have received your warrior name, you shall be known as Pinepaw," continued Fogstar. Her pale green eyes flashed across the swarm of cats below her, singling out a long-legged brown tabby she-cat. "Quickfoot, you are a loyal and hardworking warrior. I hope you will pass on these qualities to Pinepaw, as you are now his mentor."

Quickfoot stepped forward nimbly, dipping her head. "Of course I will, Fogstar." She touched noses with Pinepaw, then lead him over to sit next to the other apprentices.

Coldkit was practically tearing at the ground with impatience. Fogstar noticed, and she let out an amused purr before continuing. "From this day forth, until he has earned his warrior name, this tom shall be known as Coldpaw. Specklestone, you have been a great mentor before, and I hope that you will make Coldpaw into the warrior we know he can be."

Delighted, Coldpaw practically bounced up to Specklestone before the tom even had time to take more than a few steps.

Suddenly the depression became to much. Giving one last, fleeting glance back at Coldpaw, Skykit fled to the nursery and curled up in her semi-ruined nest, praying for sleep.

StarClan granted it within moments.


	4. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO:

When Skykit woke, a gap of moonlight illuminated Rosecloud's sleeping form. She felt like a mess, confused and wishing she could see Coldpaw, and yet at the same time not wanting to.

As quietly as she could, Skykit got up and padded outside. The moon was bright, turning everything into silver and shadows.

"I thought you might be awake."

Coldpaw's quiet mew made Skykit jump and whirl around. His gray and white fur shone, but less so than his eyes, which were filled with hurt.

Skykit dropped her gaze. "I - I needed some fresh air," she mumbled.

Coldpaw ignored her statement. "Why did you leave?" he asked reproachfully. "I was looking for you after the ceremony, but Rosecloud said you'd gone back to the nursery."

"Yes," Skykit whispered, when all she really wanted to say was, _Why can't things be just the way they were?_

"Skykit?"

She raised her head to look Coldpaw in the eyes. "I couldn't, Coldpaw. I just couldn't," she meowed brokenly. "You're - " Her throat closed up; she couldn't continue.

"I'm what?" Coldpaw took a step forward. "Skykit, aren't you happy for me?"

Skykit opened her mouth to say _yes, of course,_ but nothing came out; she'd never lied to him before, and she couldn't then.

Anger flashed in Coldpaw's eyes. "I see." He whipped around, but just before he entered his new den, he turned back to her. Just for a second. "What happened to my best friend?" Then he disappeared.

Pain at his words racked through Skykit's body as she stumbled back to the nursery. The answer to his question came to her just before she fell asleep.

_Life happened, Coldpaw. Life happened._

It didn't make her feel any better.

* * *

It was nearly sun-high when Skykit finally emerged from the den.

"Hello, Skykit!" called Pinepaw as he followed Quickfoot towards the camp's entrance. He didn't look resentful at all, just his bright-eyed, happy self.

"Morning, Pinepaw!" she meowed, forcing cheerfulness into her voice. "Have fun hunting!"

"You bet!"

"You put on a pretty good show," murmured someone in her ear.

Skykit jumped, then saw it was just Ashpaw. "Wh-what do you mean?" she stuttered. "I'm fine."

"I'm sure." Ashpaw's amber eyes were kind. "Hey, remember, I had to deal with Firepaw after Seedpaw left the nursery. I understand what you're going through."

Skykit's eyes followed Coldpaw as he stalked towards the fresh-kill pile. "I don't know what to do," she admitted.

"Apologize," suggested Ashpaw.

She flinched as Coldpaw's eyes met her's for a moment; they were icy and unforgiving. "I tried. But..."

"I see." Ashpaw flicked her ear with his tail. "Give it time. He'll come around; you aren't a cat that can be ignored." He purred a little.

"What's that supposed to mean?" meowed Skykit, feeling a little happier; Ashpaw sure knew how to cheer someone up.

"Well, sooner or later, you tend to demand attention, even if you do it unintentionally." Ashpaw glanced away as Fogstar called his name. "Hey, sorry, I have to go. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay." Skykit stared after him, wondering what he'd meant. _How can you demand attention unintentionally?_ Still highly confused, she didn't even notice where she was wandering until she bumped into Lightfeather. "Oh, sorry!" she squeaked.

The cream medicine cat glanced down at her. "Good morning, Skykit. Do you need something?"

"No." But Skykit didn't move, staring at the bundles of herbs that were spread out on the soft medicine den floor. Suddenly, she blurted out, "Can I help you?"

"Help me with what?" Lightfeather sat down, looking at Skykit steadily.

"I don't know. Organize herbs or something. Whatever you need done." _What am I doing?_ Skykit wondered, not really caring.

Lightfeather hesitated, then nodded. "What do you know about healing?" she asked, turning back to her herbs.

"Not much," Skykit admitted. "I just know that certain things make cats feel better, or stop infection, or heal wounds."

"That's the basic strategy." Lightfeather sounded amused. "The trick is learning which herbs and berries do what, and when they're needed. Now see here - " She pointed at a pile of small black seeds. "Those are poppy seeds. They will reduce pain. They should be given sparingly, however, because they will make a cat sleepy."

Skykit nodded, frowning in concentration. For the next few hours as the sun crawled higher, then began to sink again, she poured over the different piles, determined to learn something. It wasn't until Rosecloud came looking for her that she reluctantly agreed to leave.

"Rosecloud, can I speak to you for a moment?" Lightfeather asked quietly.

"Yes, of course." Rosecloud looked at her daughter. "Skykit, go fetch a piece of fresh-kill for us to share. I don't know about you, but I'm starving!"

"Okay." But as Skykit turned to leave, she heard the beginnings of the two sisters' conversation.

"What is it, Lightfeather?"

"She's a smart one, Rosecloud. Quick to pick things up. Do you think she would - "

"No." Rosecloud's voice was uncertain, though. "She's been so depressed, lately... It's almost scary, Lightfeather. I don't know what I can do to cheer her up."

Skykit stopped, hovering outside of the entrance to eavesdrop.

"Maybe this is just the thing for her, then," meowed Lightfeather firmly. "Let her come back. It'll give her something to do for the next two moons, and maybe..." She trailed off.

But Skykit now knew what she was implying.

_Maybe she'll want to be a medicine cat._

Two sunrises ago, Skykit would've been horrified by the thought. Now? She just wanted to belong, to be wanted.

Pawsteps startled Skykit into bounding towards the fresh-kill pile. She was just picking out a shrew when Rosecloud emerged from the den. "So, what did Lightfeather want?" she asked, trying to act innocent.

"Oh nothing." Rosecloud let out a forced purr. "She just wanted to let me know that you're welcome in her den any time."

Skykit wasn't fooled.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hope you liked it! Posting this early because Silverpelt9 asked so nicely. (: Thanks for reviewing. I'm sorry that Skykit is so depressed right now; I promise, though, it'll pick up! I don't like self-centered cats either. Haha. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE:

A moon passed steadily by, and each day Skykit woke with the birds and fell asleep with the sun, the content being spent in the medicine den with Lightfeather.

Healing was a lot harder than she'd anticipated, requiring a lot of memorization of smells and patterns, different poultices and concoctions. By the time the half moon came around, Skykit could easily recognize all of the herbs, knew the theories to all of the treatments and could address simple medical needs.

"I'm leaving you in charge," Lightfeather told her before she left for the Moonpool. "I trust you."

Skykit was proud, but also a little frightened at the responsibility. It felt strange sleeping in the medicine den, away from Rosecloud and the familiar feel of her nest in the nursery. But the night passed without any event, and she woke up feeling happier than she had since Coldpaw and Pinepaw's apprentice ceremony.

That joy only lasted a little while.

Lightfeather burst into camp just after dawn, as Skykit was chewing thoughtfully on a mouse. "Have you seen Rosecloud this morning?" asked Lightfeather with stressed calmness, noticeably forcing her fur to lie flat.

"No, why?" Skykit meowed, wondering what had spooked the medicine cat.

"Go - check on her. Report back to me. I'll be in my den." Abruptly, Lightfeather turned and padded away.

"Okay, but - " Skykit bit her tongue, hiding her confusion. _Why do I need to check on her?_ she wondered._ Did StarClan give her a sign?_

Fear sparked her paws into swifter movement, and she was in the den in moments.

Rosecloud looked fine, curled up in a little ball.

Skykit sighed in relief.

It was then that she noticed the stench of sickness.

The fear returning, Skykit pressed her nose into Rosecloud's pelt to feel for fever. It was burning.

"Oh, StarClan, no," Skykit breathed, then tore out of the den so fast that brambles cut her flank.

She barely felt them.

"Lightfeather, Rosecloud's sick!" Skykit burst out as soon as she saw the cream she-cat.

Lightfeather closed her eyes for a second. "Fever?"

"Yes."

"Did she look like she was shivering?"

"No. She was curled up so tightly I don't think she could move." _What are you doing? Why don't you just go to her?_

Silently, Lightfeather picked up a bundle of already-prepared leaves and headed out of the den. Skykit followed.

A slight cough made them both jump as they entered the nursery. "What're you doing here?" Rosecloud rasped, raising her head a little.

"You're sick, Rosecloud," meowed Lightfeather, bluntly but gently. "How do you feel?"

"Fine," Rosecloud lied, struggling to stand. "I'm on Dawn Patrol. I need to go."

"You're not going anywhere." Lightfeather turned to Skykit. "Go tell Fogstar that Rosecloud has greencough and that she needs a replacement for patrols," she whispered.

Greencough! Skykit felt like she couldn't breathe, but she turned and bounded out of the den anyway, scrambling up the frost-slicked rocks to the High-ledge and Fogstar's den. "Fogstar," she called softly.

"Come in - oh, Skykit, what are you doing here?" Fogstar blinked in surprise when she saw the small kit. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes." It was then that she noticed Thunderpelt in the corner, waiting patiently. "Rosecloud can't go on patrol this morning."

"Why not?" asked Thunderpelt, his amber eyes narrowing thoughtfully.

"She has greencough." The very thought made Skykit feel sick herself.

Fogstar's eyes softened. "I'm sorry, Skykit."

"I'll find someone to replace her," added Thunderpelt. But just before he left, he touched his nose to Skykit's ear. _I'm sorry too_, the gesture said.

Skykit took a deep breath. "Thank you," was all she mewed, and then walked out of the den.

It was a beautiful morning, but somehow it seemed fake now. Too beautiful. The darkness of the nursery was a relief from the brightness outside. "How is she?" Skykit asked Lightfeather softly as she entered.

"I don't know." Lightfeather's eyes were full of pain. "She must have been sick for a while now, and just hidden it. She's strong, but..."

Skykit heard the unspoken words. _But it's killing her._

"It's in the paws of StarClan now," added Lightfeather.

The words weren't comforting.

"I'll go check the other dens, make sure everyone is okay," mewed Skykit numbly.

"Good idea," Lightfeather agreed. "I'm going out for herbs. Watch Rosecloud, won't you?"

"Of course. Lightfeather?" Skykit hesitated. "Did StarClan warn you of this last night?"

Lightfeather's green eyes, replicas of Rosecloud's, were sad. "Yes, Skykit."

"Did - did they say whether - " Skykit couldn't finish.

Lightfeather knew anyway. "They didn't specify her." She bowed her head. "They just told me that three of this Clan would be joining them soon."

There was a moment's pause. Skykit felt older then the elders. "Thank you," she meowed finally.

"You deserve to know." And with that, Lightfeather left.

Casting one last glance back at Rosecloud, Skykit followed her and headed towards the apprentices den. "Hello?" she called softly before entering.

Seedpaw was already up and grooming herself. Firepaw was sound asleep, and the three others - Ashpaw, Pinepaw and Coldpaw, all raised their hands from their nests as Skykit came in.

"What're you doing here?" asked Coldpaw, his voice hard.

Skykit couldn't care less about how he felt about her right then. "Rosecloud's sick," she meowed dully. "I'm just checking to make sure you're all feeling fine."

"Well, I'm okay," meowed Seedpaw, standing and stretching. "Is it okay if I go?"

"Of course." Skykit stepped aside and let the she-cat pass. "What about all of you?"

"Well, I can't speak for anyone else, but I feel fine." Ashpaw shrugged as the others nodded. "I guess you have your answer then. I'll ask Firepaw when he gets up, if you'd like."

"That would be great. Thanks, Ashpaw," Skykit mewed gratefully. "And if any of you start feeling sick, tell Lightfeather immediately; no being a mousebrain and fighting it."

Pawsteps followed her as she left the den. "What do you want, Coldpaw?" she asked tiredly, recognizing the scent.

"Look, I'm sorry - " Coldpaw began. But Skykit cut him off, a little anger seeping into her voice.

"Oh yeah? And why are you sorry, Coldpaw? Because you were being mean to me while my mother's dying?" Skykit's laughter was harsh. "Sorry, but here's a newsflash: I honestly don't care what you think of me anymore." The lie stung her throat. "You've made your feelings perfectly clear to me, and I'm over it."

She whipped around and left his shocked and hurt gaze behind her. After checking with the rest of the dens, Skykit trudged back to the nursery, wishing she could just fall asleep.

"Did you really mean what you said to him?"

Ashpaw's words startled Skykit out of her own little world. As he drew closer, she could see the sympathy in his amber eyes. "Which part?" she mewed, not having the energy to care that he'd heard their argument.

"The part about her dying."

Skykit lowered her eyes. "We don't know."

"That's tough." Ashpaw hesitated. "Do you want me to stay with you? I asked Fogstar if I could."

Overwhelmed, Skykit nodded. "Thank you," she whispered as she curled up in a nest.

"For what?" Ashpaw settled down next to her, his body lending the warmth that her's seemed to lack.

"For being here."

"I'll always be here, Skykit. I promise," Ashpaw mewed softly.

Something that Skykit had never felt before filled her heart, and she glanced one more time at Rosecloud's sleeping form before letting sleep wash over her.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Yep, another one done! Yay! Ashpaw x Skykit? You shall see. Mwah-ha-ha-ha. Happy reading. (: Oh, and by the way, Silverpelt9, I love the name Pineblaze. Perhaps I shall use it! And thanks for reviewing, Rubyflight.


	6. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR:

Skykit woke up when Lightfeather shook her gently. From the orange tint to the light streaming into the den, it was sunset.

"Rosecloud?" Skykit whispered immediately.

Lightfeather nodded. She was crouched next to her sister's form, looking defeated. "She's on her way to StarClan," she meowed, her voice rough with sadness.

"No," Skykit whispered, crawling out of the moss and crouching down beside her mother. "No."

Silence filled the nursery as Rosecloud's faint breaths faded into stillness. Skykit just sat there, shocked and unable to move.

"We need to bring her into the center of camp." Ashpaw broke in finally. He had been standing in a corner, giving the grieving family their space. "The Clan will want to say their goodbyes."

Skykit stood shakily, but didn't make a move to walk. "I don't know if I can," she mewed brokenly.

Ashpaw pressed against her. "You'll be okay," he promised. "Just come with me."

Skykit let him lead her out of the death-scented nursery and into the clearing. The sky was slowly darkening into night; the moon promised a bright vigil.

"Sit down here," meowed Ashpaw, slowly pulling away. "I'm going to tell Fogstar."

Skykit waited, not really paying attention to anything until Specklestone and Whitewhisker brought Rosecloud to the center. "Why did you have to go?" she whispered to the still form.

There was no answer.

The moon traveled steadily on its course as cats came and went throughout the night. Even Ashpaw had to reluctantly leave his post by Skykit's side for the moonhigh patrol. Only Skykit, Lightfeather, Fogstar and Silverstep stayed. If Skykit hadn't been so shocked and exhausted, she might have asked Silverstep why he remained sooner, but he explained it to her barely-caring ears just before he joined Brackenclaw and Yarroweye to carry away the body at dawn.

"I loved her, you know," meowed Silverstep, sighing a little. "From the very beginning. But it was obvious she didn't return the feeling; there was someone else who made her happy."

"My father?" Skykit mewed, a faint spark of interest making her raise her head. Her mother had never spoken of him, and Skykit had always wondered...

"Your father," Silverstep agreed. "We never did find out who he was. I'm sure she planned on telling you at some point, but..."

_But she's dead, now._

The truth hurt.

* * *

Two dawns later, two more cats came down with greencough.

One was a young warrior named Falconclaw.

The other was Ashpaw.

"Great StarClan, no," Skykit whimpered when she recognized the scent of the disease on him. "You couldn't be so cruel."

Lightfeather was exhausted, trekking out every day to look for catmint. The supplies were dwindling, and no more could be found. "I don't know what to do," she admitted to Skykit. "They're both strong cats, but..."

_But there's nothing to help fight greencough with them._

Skykit stayed awake the entire night, watching the two toms as Lightfeather slept. Occasionally she would reach over and feel their fever.

By dawn, Falconclaw's had broken.

Ashpaw's had not.

"Don't worry about me," the gray apprentice meowed between bouts of coughing. "You need to take care of the elders and Dapplecloud; they can't get sick."

"Well, you're already sick," meowed Skykit fiercely. "So shut up and eat the herbs I give you."

Ashpaw shook his head, but ate the medicine anyway. A shudder ran through his body. "See, I told you that you were impossible to ignore," he rasped.

"That's because I'm bossy." Skykit rolled her eyes. The sarcasm was hiding her fear.

He purred.

Sun-high came and went, and no more cats came down ill. Skykit traveled back and forth to the nursery, bringing preventative herbs to Dapplecloud, who was a moon from giving birth.

"You really should be giving these to Ashpaw," meowed the tortoiseshell queen seriously. "He needs them more than I do."

"You're wrong," mumbled Skykit, unable to meet the queen's gaze. "You're in more danger than most here."

Dapplecloud lay her tail on Skykit's shoulder. "I'm sorry. About everything."

Skykit blinked at her and then left.

Around moonhigh, Ashpaw woke again. His eyes were bright with fever. "Skykit?"

Skykit woke immediately. "What is it?" she whispered, not wanting to wake Lightfeather or Falconclaw.

His breath rattled painfully in his lungs. "I need to tell you something."

"You're not - "

"Yes, I am." He paused as a bout of coughing racked him. "Stop trying to deny it, Skykit."

A half-choked sob escaped from her throat. "I don't want you to leave me too."

"I promised I wouldn't." Ashpaw let his tail stroke her cheek. "Remember?"

Skykit subconsciously leaned towards his caress. "I remember."

"Good." He closed his eyes. "You should forgive Coldpaw. He really does care for you."

Skykit snorted.

"No, I'm serious." Ashpaw coughed again. "He talks in his sleep."

Skykit ducked her head, lost for words. "Ashpaw?" she meowed finally.

"Yeah?" It was barely audible.

"What am I going to do?"

"Keep moving on. Like you always do." He let out a shaky purr. "I'm so proud of you. For everything."

Skykit buried her nose in his fur. "I'll miss you."

"I'll always be here for you," he repeated hoarsely. Then he let out a sigh.

The rattling inside of him stopped.

Skykit stood shakily and slipped through the crack in the stone wall, entering Lightfeather's sleeping place. "Lightfeather?"

The creamy she-cat didn't move.

"Lightfeather!" Skykit darted forward, panicked. _Don't let her be dead, StarClan_, she begged. _You can't take all three of them from me. From the Clan._

The medicine cat's flank was moving, but just.

Skykit backed out of the den as fast as her legs could carry her and tore across the clearing to Fogstar's den. "Fogstar!" she called, as quietly and calmly as she could.

She was shaking.

"What is it, Skykit?" Fogstar raised her head and stared blearily at the kit. "Is there trouble."

"Ashpaw's dead, and Lightfeather won't get up," Skykit mewed, so numb with shock and grief that she sounded perfectly collected. "She's sick too."

"Great StarClan," muttered Fogstar, already on her paws. "I'll go to her. Wake Thunderpelt, will you? Then come back to us."

"Of course." Skykit bounded down the rocks, across the clearing and then stuck her head into the warriors den. "Thunderpelt?"

The tabby opened his eyes, looking puzzled. "What is it?"

"Fogstar needs you in the medicine den right now." Skykit didn't wait for a reply before going back to the medicine den. "How is she?"she asked Fogstar.

"'She' needs to talk to you." Lightfeather startled Skykit by speaking.

"Why did you hide that you were sick?" Skykit demanded, her anger fueled by fear. "You might have been saved."

"Falconclaw needed the herbs," rasped Lightfeather. "So did Ashpaw."

Skykit flinched at the tom's name.

"Now listen to me," continued Lightfeather. "I'm dying. No - don't try to deny it," she added as Skykit opened her mouth. "I know I am. But there are some things to be taken care of first."

Thunderpelt slipped silently in behind them; the small, rocky cavern was crowded.

"I know you're not a medicine cat, Skykit." Lightfeather coughed. "You're not even an apprentice. But you know more about herbs and healing than anyone else in this Clan."

Skykit stared at her, wide-eyed with shock. Fogstar moved closer. "Are you saying...?" the leader mewed, realization dawning on her.

"Yes." Lightfeather met Fogstar's gaze evenly. "I want Skykit to be ThunderClan's new medicine cat."

"What?" Skykit squeaked. "Why me? I'm not..."

_Ready. Six moons. A medicine cat_. The words all occurred to her.

"You aren't a medicine cat, I know." Lightfeather's flank was barely moving. "But you can find an apprentice, and train him or her; the others will help you. Then you can be a warrior. But the Clan needs you now."

"The Clan needs you," Skykit murmured.

"No. Not anymore." Lightfeather closed her eyes. "It's your time now."

The three assorted cats watched as the creamy she-cat's breath faded away.

"I'll give the announcement in the morning," Fogstar finally meowed. "Thunderpelt, get some help from the warriors to move the bodies. It will have to be a short vigil tonight; it is only a few hours 'til dawn."

"Very well."

Skykit did not mourn over her losses that night; instead, she lay by Falconclaw's nest, determined to keep alive the tom who'd cost Lightfeather her life.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Well, that was an interesting chapter. Everyone died. :'( Oh well! Now the story gets more cheerful. Feedback, please! (: Good? Bad? Eh? - it's always good to know what readers think of a story.


	7. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE:

Needless to say, the announcement shocked the Clan when Fogstar made it the next morning. Who'd ever heard of a kit medicine cat, for StarClan's sake? But by that evening, at least most of them had accepted it.

The only one who hadn't was Skykit herself.

"You're doing fine, Skykit," Yarroweye meowed, two days after Lightfeather and Ashpaw's burial, when Skykit confessed that she was worried about what she was doing. "If you weren't, I wouldn't be eating any of your herbs."

"Oh, thank you." Skykit was somewhat taken aback by the old she-cat's words. Yarroweye was known for her sharp tongue and honesty.

"Don't make me regret it."

Smothering a little purr, Skykit exited the elder's den.

Her amusement was short-lived as Firepaw confronted her.

"You've been avoided me ever since Ashpaw died," he stated. "Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Skykit tried to sidepass him, but he stepped in front of her.

"You need to sometime, Skykit," Firepaw meowed angrily. "You can't ignore what happened forever. I know you think that I blame you - "

"You don't?" Skykit pricked her ears warily.

"Of course not!" Firepaw let out an exasperated sigh. "Skykit, you can be so ridiculous sometimes. Why would I blame you?"

"Because..." But Skykit didn't really have a reason. "Okay. I'm sorry," she meowed after a few moments.

"Apology accepted." Firepaw rolled his eyes. "Although I actually came to tell you that Fogstar wants to speak to you."

"Thanks, Firepaw."

"No problem. See you later!" He flicked his tail in goodbye and bounded off to join a patiently-waiting Seedpaw.

Skykit just shook her head, feeling better. "Fogstar, you wanted to see me?" she called as she neared the fresh-kill pile where the pale leader was.

"Oh, yes." Fogstar sat down. "Skykit, we have a gathering tonight. I think it would be better if we changed your name. You are within a half moon of being six moons old, and it would sound..."

"I understand, Fogstar," Skykit meowed, dipping her head. "It is a good thought."

Fogstar purred, but the sadness in her eyes still lingered. She, too, had felt the three losses deeply: Rosecloud and Lightfeather were her two only kits, and Ashpaw had been her apprentice. "I'm glad you think so. I'll call the meeting right now." And without waiting for a reply, she hopped up the the High-ledge and called the Clan to her.

Skykit waited calmly. The grief that had permeated her life for the past few days was no less, but it had brought a deeper understanding to her, and she felt older than her moons.

Once, the cats had gathered, Fogstar began. "ThunderClan, two days ago I announced that Skykit was, by Lightfeather's appointment, our new medicine cat. While it would not be fitting to give her a full name at her age, she is very close to her sixth moon, and I have decided that she should receive her apprentice name.

Yowls of agreement rose up from among the Clan. And for a moment - the briefest second - Skykit met Coldpaw's gaze. His face was unreadable.

"Skykit, please step forward," Fogstar requested.

Taking a deep breath, Skykit raised her chin and padded forward.

"Skykit, you are ready to receive your apprentice name. You have shown a great amount of maturity throughout the ordeals you have suffered this past moon, and I have no doubt in my mind that you deserve this. From now on, until..." Fogstar stumbled here, her upbeat talk breaking a little. "Until StarClan sees fit to grant you your full name, you shall be known as Skypaw!"

"Skypaw!" The cats below echoed.

"Congratulations, Skypaw!" Thunderpelt was the first to greet her as the meeting disassembled. His young eyes were warm.

Skypaw blinked shyly, feeling, for one moment, like the new apprentice that she was. "Thank you," she mewed.

"You're going to be great," purred Pinepaw, bounding up. "You are always so good with making cats do what they're told"

_That's because I'm bossy_. Skypaw heard Ashpaw's words in her head, and purred, a little sad. "Thanks, Pinepaw."

"Oh, wait, one more thing!" Fogstar called, startling everyone. "I just wanted to announce who'll be going to the Gathering, so I don't have to do it later."

The chattering stopped.

"Along with Skypaw, Thunderpelt and myself, Whitewhisker, Bluemoon, Quickfoot, Oceanstone, Duskflower, Iceheather, Pinepaw, Coldpaw, Firepaw and any of the elders who wish to come may," continued Fogstar. "Specklestone, you're in charge while I'm gone."

"Yes, Fogstar." Specklestone nodded curtly.

Skypaw felt a little light-headed from the excitement that wafted throughout camp. "Hey, Dapplecloud, I need to check on you," she called across the mass.

"Sure thing, Skypaw." Dapplecloud looked amused.

Together, they padded towards the medicine den. "So when do you think I'm due?" questioned Dapplecloud.

"I don't know," meowed Skypaw uncertainly. "Anywhere from a moon to a half a moon, probably. You've had kits before, so it should be easier... I think."

"Thank you, Skypaw." Dapplecloud lay her tail gently on the she-cat's shoulders. "I know you'll do your best."

Skypaw nodded and dug through a cleft in the rock for borage; it was empty.

"Mousedung," she cursed. "I'm sorry, Dapplecloud, I ran out. I'll go out this afternoon and bring some to you before I leave."

"Sure," Dapplecloud mewed. "Just take a warrior with you."

"Of course." Grateful of the queen's care, Skypaw bounded out of the den. "Hey, Thunderpelt, is there a warrior free?"

Thunderpelt looked up. "I'm the only one. Why? What do you need?"

"I need to pick more borage," Skypaw explained.

"I'll come with you then." The tabby stood and stretched. "I need to get out of camp anyways. I've been here since moon-high."

"Tragic," Skypaw muttered, rolling her eyes as they padded through the tunnel and out into the woods.

The forest was so alive, Skypaw paused for a moment. Fresh noises and scents crisscrossed through the undergrowth, making her ears and nose twitch.

"You've never been out of camp before, have you?" Thunderpelt realized.

"Wise observation." Skypaw glanced around. "Where's the old Two-leg nest? Lightfeather mentioned that she grows herbs there."

"This way." Suddenly his eyes got a playful gleam in them. "Race you!"

"No fair!" Skypaw yowled, taking off after him. "I don't even know where I'm going!"

"Exactly!" Thunderpelt laughed.

Running through the woods was exhilarating, and as the distance from camp grew longer, Skypaw only got faster. Adreniline pumped through her veins, enabling her to leap logs and push through brush just like Thunderpelt.

Suddenly she passed him as he slowed to a stop, and she skidded past him, rolling into a bramble bush. "Ow!"

Thunderpelt could barely breathe for all the purring. "Oh, StarClan. That look on your face was great."

Tangled and unable to move, Skypaw glared at him. "Mind helping me out here?"

"No problem." Thunderpelt deftly pulled away a section of the bush, and Skypaw carefully extracted herself. "You're fast."

"Mm. Thanks," meowed Skypaw, distracted by the sight of the Two-leg den. "Is that it?"

"Yes."

Skypaw sniffed for any danger, but didn't smell anything out of the ordinary apart from a weird stench. "What is that?" she asked, wrinkling her nose.

"ShadowClan." Thunderpelt looked at her thoughtfully. "Tomorrow, I should take you on a tour of the territory."

"That would be nice."

"After all, a medicine cat must know its own territory."

Skypaw dropped her gaze from his, staring off into the forest. "You know," she meowed finally. "I never thought I'd be a medicine cat."

"Are you?" Thunderpelt's amber eyes became serious.

Skypaw met them evenly once more before responding.

"I'm a warrior at heart."

* * *

**Author's Note**

So... How'd you like it? And, more importantly... Tell me what characters you'd like to see more of! I was up late last night and I'm absolutely exhausted, so... _Caio!_ I'm off to try and get more than the six and a half hours of rest. Thank you for reading! Review! Haha. (:


	8. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX:

Energy made Skypaw's pelt tingle as she leaped from the fallen log onto the island on which the Clans held the Gathering. The fuzzy black sky glittered with stars, and the full moon reflected in the lake, plump and beautiful.

"Are you nervous?" Iceheather breathed in her ear.

"A little," Skypaw murmured back. "What if they realize that I'm just a kit?"

"Don't worry; they won't," mewed Iceheather confidently. "You act a lot older than you are."

Skypaw shot her a grateful glance. She'd never really gotten to know the white she-cat, but she had a feeling that they could become good friends.

The ThunderClan cats pushed through the undergrowth and into a clearing. Cats milled about, tails twitching as they waited for the Gathering to begin.

"Finally!" Galestar of WindClan meowed. "Fogstar, we thought you'd gotten lost."

Fogstar flicked her tail at him. "Very possible," she replied dryly, leaping onto the branch where the other leader's were perched. "Is everyone here."

"We were waiting for you," mewed ShadowClan's leader, Dawnstar, quietly.

"Cats of all Clans!" Stonestar of RiverClan didn't waste anymore time on conversation.

Skypaw sat down between Firepaw and Iceheather, nervousness fluttering in her chest as everyone went silent.

"RiverClan has had a bountiful moon," continued Stonestar. "Prey has been running well, and we have a new apprentice - Cloudpaw."

Mews of congratulations followed, and Skypaw noticed a fuzzy white she-cat ducking her head.

Stonestar looked at Dawnstar. "Does ShadowClan have anything to announce?"

"ShadowClan also has a new apprentice; Smokepaw has been in training, and is coming along well." Dawnstar blinked. "I am also sorry to tell you that one of our elders, Woodtail, has passed on to StarClan this past moon. He was a noble and loyal warrior, and we will miss him greatly."

"I am sorry to hear that, Dawnstar." Galestar dipped his head. "His loss will be felt by all the Clans."

"Thank you, Galestar," the creamy leader mewed, sitting down once more.

"WindClan has very little to report," meowed Galestar. "We had a small outbreak of greencough, but it was easily cured thanks to our wonderful medicine cat, and no cat was permanently harmed."

_Dead, you mean_, thought Skypaw, sadness plucking at her.

"That is good news." Fogstar stood up. "I wish I could say as much." Her blue eyes swept over the crowd below her. "Over the last moon, we, too, had greencough. But as hard as our medicine cat worked, one of our apprentices, Ashpaw died."

There were some shocked and sad mews. "It's hard when StarClan takes them so young," said a RiverClan elder sadly nearby.

"Another victim was a well-respected warrior and queen, Rosecloud," Fogstar went on.

Silence reigned the clearing now, shocked and troubled. Skypaw saw a WindClan warrior staring at Fogstar, clearly horrified._  
_

"And the third cat was our medicine cat herself: Lightfeather."

No one moved. No one said a word.

Finally, Eveningstripe, the ShadowClan deputy stood from the roots of the Great Oak. "Then who is your medicine cat?"

Fogstar met his gaze evenly. "One of our kits had been working with Lightfeather for a while before she died. Just before Lightfeather died, she named Skykit her apprentice."

Whispers swept through the clearing. "Skypaw has proved she is capable of being a medicine cat, at least temporarily," Fogstar meowed loudly. "We have agreed that, once she trains an apprentice, she may become a warrior, but until then, I fully trust her to take care of ThunderClan." Her voice brooked no argument, and the talking died away. "Now, on a happier note, Duskflower, Oceanstone and Iceheather have all earned their warrior names, and we have two new apprentices: Pinepaw and Coldpaw!"

Most cats called out their greetings, but a young tom nearby sneered under his breath, "I wonder how old _they_ are."

Skypaw bristled. "Old enough to know that saying such things is disrespectful," she hissed.

The tom looked amused. "Oh, look. The kitten medicine cat," he mewed, taking a sage guess.

Skypaw flattened her ears defensively.

The tom looked satisfied. "ThunderClan really is losing its touch. Maybe it'll be good when you poison them playing with your herbs and berries."

Suddenly a gray and white shape flew at the apprentice and he tumbled over. "Say that again," growled Coldpaw.

"ThunderClan is nothing but a bunch of rogues," the tom managed to get out, even with Coldpaw's paw on his throat.

"Stop this nonsense!" Dawnstar leaped down from the branch and wove her way through the silently-watching crowd. "Please, get off of him. Smokepaw, shut your mouth!" Her blue eyes were hard with anger.

Coldpaw lashed his tail but stepped away. Smokepaw scrambled to his paws, glaring at his opponent.

"This Gathering is over," Dawnstar announced, glancing up at the swiftly-clouding sky. "ShadowClan, follow me."

Cats flooded up the slope and disappeared into the undergrowth.

"ThunderClan is leaving as well." Fogstar, looking grim, bounded up the slope as well.

"Wait! You're Rosecloud's kit, right?"

Skypaw turned to find the WindClan tom who'd looked so horrified by Rosecloud's death weaving towards her. "What's it to you?" she meowed cautiously.

"My name is Eaglefeather," the tom meowed quietly. "We were good friends."

"I see." Skypaw felt awkward, but she met the light ginger and white tom's gaze evenly until another cat called her name.

"Skypaw? My name is Mossfur." A light gray she-cat bounded forward, looking serious. "I am the medicine cat of RiverClan. We - the medicine cats - would like to speak to you."

"Oh. Of course." Nodding respectfully at Eaglefeather, Skypaw followed Mossfur to the edge of the swiftly-emptying clearing, where three other cats waited for her patiently.

"Are you Skypaw?" a black tom rumbled.

Skypaw dipped her head awkwardly. "Yes."

"We were sorry to hear about your losses, young one," meowed a tortoiseshell she-cat.

"They weren't just mine," mewed Skypaw evenly, hiding her defensiveness. _Do they think I am weak?_ she thought, irritated by the idea. "To lose any cats is a tragedy among all Clans."

The tortoiseshell nodded approvingly. "Well said."

"We have gathered here to offer you any help you might need," meowed Mossfur, sitting down and wrapping her tail around her paws. "StarClan would not have taken Lightfeather had you not been ready, but you are still young, and medicine is only part of our duty to the Clan."

"We are friends here, Skypaw," added the tortoiseshell. "We don't fight the same battles as our Clanmates."

"I - "

"You haven't even introduced us, Hazelthorn," broke in a ginger and white tom, flicking his tail. His green eyes glittered in amusement. "How can you expect her to be friends with us if she doesn't actually know us."

The black tom purred as Hazelthorn, the tortoiseshell she-cat, shot the outspoken tom a weary look. "Always so helpful, Brackenpaw," she mewed. To Skypaw she added, "I am Hazelthorn of ShadowClan. And this mousebrain of a tom is Brackenpaw, my apprentice."

"I am Rainfall," put in the black tom. "I am from WindClan."

"Nice to meet you." Skypaw purred shyly.

"So, young Skypaw - " began Brackenpaw in a fakely pompous voice. But just then, a foggy shape pushed its way through the undergrowth.

"Skypaw," Coldpaw growled. "Fogstar wants me to wait for you so you don't get lost." _So hurry up_.

The last three words weren't spoken, but Skypaw heard them. Her anger flared, but she held it in check. "I was just finishing up," she meowed, slightly sarcastic. "Hold on a few moments."

"Of course." Coldpaw glanced at Brackenpaw with narrowed eyes before stalking to the other side of the clearing.

"Sorry about that," Skypaw apologized to the medicine cats. "Coldpaw and I... We don't get along very well."

"Thanks for clarifying," mewed Brackenpaw jokingly.

Hazelthorn flicked his ears with her tail. "Don't worry about it, Skypaw. Really, that was all we wanted to say anyways. If you need help at any time, you can just come fetch me."

"Thank you - again." Skypaw blinked at them gratefully before padding to and past Coldpaw. "Let's go," she mewed briskly. "Since you in such a hurry."

"You're so kind," Coldpaw responded sarcastically, hurrying to keep up with her swift pace.

"You used to think so." The anger she'd been holding back leaked a little.

"Key word: used."

Hurt flashed through her. "You think I'm uncaring." It wasn't a question.

"I know you are."

"You don't know me then. Not anymore." Skypaw ran to leap on the tree-bridge. Her claws skidded against the slippery surface, and she started to plunge over the side with a shocked mew.

Teeth grabbed her fur and hauled her upwards onto the log. "Stop being a mousebrain," meowed Coldpaw harshly, his blue eyes blazing. "You'll get yourself killed."

Skypaw whipped around and stalked towards the inland shore. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" she tossed back over her shoulder.

"Is that what you think?" Coldpaw's steps could be felt through the wood as he followed her; they were almost at the end.

"Honestly, Coldpaw?" Skypaw paused and looked back. Just for a moment, their eyes met, and she could feel sadness interlacing the tension between them. "I don't know what to think anymore. Not when it comes to you."

And with that, she ran the last few steps, leaped to the pebbly ground and took off running towards her territory.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I'm so sorry for not updating! It's been so hard with school and all... But I hope you enjoyed this chapter at least! Oh, and I updated the allegiances a bit, so any cats mentioned in here now have descriptions on there. Feedback, please!


	9. Chapter Seven

CHAPTER SEVEN:

Skypaw ducked into the nursery a half moon later to find Dapplecloud gasping.

"Thank StarClan," the queen rasped. "The kits; they're coming."

"I - " Skypaw's mind raced. "You're really early."

"I know." Dapplecloud's green eyes showed faint panic.

Skypaw closed her eyes. She knew borage would help with producing milk, but knew nothing about the birthing process, or what to do if the kits came early. "I need to get Hazelthorn," she meowed finally.

"Just.. hurry." Dapplecloud clenched her teeth against a spasm. "And ask Specklestone to come in here."

"Of course." Skypaw darted out of the nursery and bounded towards Thunderpelt. "I need to go to ShadowClan," she mewed breathlessly. "Dapplecloud's kitting early."

"You can't go alone," Thunderpelt growled. "I'm sending you with a warrior."

Skypaw shook her head. "It'll take to long. I promise, I'll be fine. Oh, and Dapplecloud wants Specklestone."

"But - "

"Trust me, Thunderpelt."

Blue eyes met amber for a second, and then Thunderpelt sighed. "Okay. But be back quick."

"I will. Thank you." And without waiting for an answer, Skypaw tore out of camp and into the woods.

The twigs cracking beneath her paws soon turned to the silence of pine needles, and Skypaw hesitated at the border. _I'm a medicine cat,_ she told herself. _I'm allowed on their territory_. So she continued at a slightly slower bound, hoping that she wouldn't be attacked.

The ShadowClan scent grew stronger as she neared camp. "Hello?" she called.

"Who goes there?" A tabby stepped out from behind a bush, his fur bristling.

"My name is Skypaw," the cream and white she-cat mewed, forcing herself to remain calm. "I am the medicine cat of ThunderClan. I must speak to Hazelthorn."

The tabby glared at her suspiciously for a second, then sighed. "Follow me," he snapped.

Struggling to hold back her tension, Skypaw raised her chin as she entered camp. Eyes peeked out at her, some curious, and some wary. A kit hissed at her, jumping back defensively.

Skypaw tensed Dawnstar approached her. "I'm sorry to intrude - " she began.

"I expect you came for Hazelthorn." The cream leader cut to the chase. "She is in her den."

Flattening her ears in surprise, Skypaw padded off to the den that Dawnstar had pointed out.

"Skypaw?" Brackenpaw stuck his head out of the ferns, his green eyes bright. "Nice of you to visit."

His tone was joking, but there was a question behind it.

"I need Hazelthorn," Skypaw explained. "One of our elderly queens is kitting, and she's early; I don't know what to do."

"Early, you say?" Hazelthorn spat out a mouthful of herbs as she approached. "Have you ever helped kit before?"

Skypaw shook her head.

Hazelthorn stared thoughtfully at her for a moment, then meowed, "I have cats to take care of here, but Brackenpaw can go with you."

"What?" Brackenpaw's voice squeaked with surprise.

"He's done it before," continued Hazelthorn briskly. "And I'll give him herbs. You'll both do fine."

The two young cats exchanged uncertain glances.

"If you say so," Brackenpaw meowed.

"I do.

It took Hazelthorn only a few moments to collect the necessary herbs and wrap them up. "Off you go," she meowed, giving them to Skypaw. "No need to make her wait any longer."

Skypaw nodded her thank you before leaving, Brackenpaw behind her.

They didn't speak as they raced through the woods, not until Brackenpaw hesitated at the border. "You're sure I can come?" he questioned, his paws slowing for a moment.

"Of course you can," meowed Skypaw, nudging him. "Please, keep going. She was in so much pain..." Images of Dapplecloud's hurt and frightened eyes kept flashing through her mind.

Brackenpaw picked up the pace again. "Sorry for doubting you," he mumbled.

Skypaw glanced at him. "I'm used to it," she mewed quietly.

For a second, Brackenpaw's eyes met hers. "I guess you are."

"There you are!" Iceheather cut off Skypaw's next words as she skidded through a patch of ferns. "I was just coming - so much blood - " Her green eyes fell on Brackenpaw, faintly puzzled. "Um..."

"This is Brackenpaw." Skypaw kept running towards the hollow as she spoke. "He is coming to help us."

"Thank StarClan." Iceheather's voice cracked in relief, reminding Skypaw that Dapplecloud was her mother. _I can't let this family be split apart. Not like mine was,_ she thought determinedly.

A screech of pain cut through the air, signifying how close to camp they were. Flanks heaving, Skypaw slowed down through the barrier and bounded into the nursery. Brackenpaw was just behind her.

Dapplecloud was splayed out in her nest, eyes glazed with agony. Specklestone crouched beside her, and looked up as the three cats entered. His eyes widened in surprise as Brackenpaw followed her. "Why is he here?" he asked, faintly suspicious.

"To help," Skypaw meowed shortly. In a softer voice, she added, "How's she doing?"

"She's..." Specklestone stared at his mate. "Just don't let her go."

Skypaw touched his shoulder with her tail. "I won't. Not without a fight."

Specklestone's eyes met her's for a second, and Skypaw realized that behind his emotionless face was a tom who was deeply scared.

He couldn't fight this danger.

Skypaw turned away and began murmuring to Dapplecloud, asking her to relax as best she could. Brackenpaw pawed a few leaves out of the pile, pushing them towards the queen. "See if she'll eat those," he murmured.

Only a few minutes later, the first kit came. Quickly following was a second. Then a third.

"You're almost done," mewed Brackenpaw soothingly as the other kits were cleaned. "Only one more."

Dapplecloud's muscles ripples tiredly. "I don't know if I - "

"You have to." Brackenpaw broke in, his eyes glinting. "You have to."

The queen sighed, closing her eyes. "I'm too old for this," she muttered.

Specklestone, in the corner, gave a shaky purr. "I never thought I'd live to hear you say that."

"Don't get used to i-AH!"

Dapplecloud shrieked and then fell silent, the final kit falling to the moss. Skypaw quickly began licking it.

"How are they?" Dapplecloud rasped.

Brackenpaw's eyes were warm and gentle as he gazed fondly at the four wet kits. "You have three daughters and a son," he informed her.

Iceheather placed one of her sisters and her brother in the nest to suckle. "They're beautiful."

"Just like their mother," meowed Specklestone, setting a dusky brown she-kit in the nest as well.

Skypaw sniffed at the she-kit at her paws.

And she knew.

Maybe it was Lightfeather, whispering words in her ear. Or maybe it was just instinct. But whatever it was, told her that this would be her apprentice.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I am SO SO SO sorry for not updating recently. It's been, what? A month? Again, so sorry. But how did you like this one? Feedback, please! (I'll read it as I bend down on my knees, begging for forgiveness because I didn't update).


	10. Chapter Eight

CHAPTER EIGHT:

_Leaves winged their way to the ground around Skypaw, turned gold and red by leaf-fall frosts. Around her, the forest was alive with twitching whiskers and fluttering wings as small animals scurried to find food for the winter. Her claws itched with want. _I know I'm looking for herbs, but who said I couldn't practice my hunting skills along the way?_ she thought._

_But just as she was preparing to leap on a large, plump squirrel, a loud rustling nearby startled Skypaw and made her tail twitch, stirring dried leaves on the ground. _Mouse-dung_, she cursed inwardly. Then she stalked quietly towards where the sound had come from, hoping to catch whatever it was._

_It wasn't what - or who - she expected._

_It was Brackenpaw, purring as he kicked up leaves at - Iceheather. Iceheather squealed and flung some back at him, then leaped back to avoid his pounce._

_Horror kept Skypaw motionless._

_"Beware, Skypaw." The cool, familiar voice of Lightfeather writhed around her. "Ice can break."_

_"What do you - " But Skypaw's words were cut off as a particularly strong gust of wind picked up the leaves around her and sent her into a confusing, whirling void of darkness._

Skypaw woke with a start.

Thin, leaf-bare sunlight touched her back with it's sharp, bright claws. Outside, she could hear the normal sounds of camp - squealing, quiet talking, purring... But as the memory of the dream came back to her, Skypaw shivered. _Is Iceheather really meeting Brackenpaw secretly?_ she wondered.

"Skypaw! Skypaw! Will you take us out of camp?"

The excited mews of four kits wafted towards her as she exited her den. "You know I can't do that," she mewed, purring slightly at the disappointed looks on their faces. "But you know what? I'm sure the apprentices would love to show you a few fighting moves if you asked _really_ nice."

"Really?" Grasskit, a tabby and white she-kit, didn't wait for a reply before taking off. Lilykit and Sunkit quickly followed her.

"Skypaw?"

Skypaw looked down to see Cloverkit looking up at her with big, pleading eyes. "Yes?" she asked gently.

"Can I help you with something? Anything?" Cloverkit meowed. "I really want to - I - " She stumbled to a halt in her speech, looking embarrassed.

"Sure you can," Skypaw purred. "Follow me."

But her happiness was tainted slightly when she noticed Iceheather out of the corner of her eye, sharing tongues with Duskflower and looking content. Then she shook it off; Cloverkit was three moons old now and seemed to be realizing where her destiny was taking her. She should be happy. "You can help me make a poultice for Yarroweye's paw," meowed Skypaw, fishing leaves out of her supplies. "Here are the herbs you need..."

* * *

A moon later, Iceheather asked Skypaw to walk with her. "I need to talk to you," she murmured, looking excited and maybe a little nervous.

"Okay." Skypaw twitched her ears and led the way out of camp.

Icicles hanging from branches dripped, making little holes in the wet snow. "Newleaf is on its way," Skypaw remarked, starting conversation as they walked towards the lake.

"Yes. A perfect time for kits," added Iceheather.

"Mm," Skypaw agreed. And then the meaning hit her. "Wait. You mean - ?"

Iceheather's eyes glittered with happiness. "Yes."

A choking sound escaped from Skypaw's throat as she stared at her friend.

"Are you okay?" Iceheather's expression turned anxious. "Skypaw?"

"Is - " Skypaw swallowed. "Have you told Brackenpaw?"

It was Iceheather's turn to stare. "How did you - ?" She closed her eyes. "Are you mad at me?"

Skypaw gazed at the icicles for a few moments. "I had a dream about it," she meowed finally. "A moon ago. How long have you been seeing him?"

"Ever since the kitting." Iceheather glanced down at her paws. "When I was hunting one day, I saw him by the border. I guess maybe, subconsciously, I'd been looking for him, but - " She sucked in a deep breath and then looked Skypaw right in the eyes. "I love him, Skypaw. It's a sin, but I love him."

"It's not a sin to love someone." Memories of Ashpaw's kind face flashed through her mind. And then, inexplicably, Coldpaw's. _You should forgive Coldpaw. He really does care for you_, Ashpaw had said. But Skypaw couldn't even remember the last time she'd spoken to Coldpaw; it must have been moons ago.

"Do you really believe that?" Iceheather looked hopeful.

"Yes. Just - " Skypaw sighed. "Be careful, Iceheather. That's all I ask." The betrayal to StarClan and the Code pricked at her paws, urging her to rebel against Iceheather, but she refused to listen.

"Thank you." Iceheather pressed her cheek against Skypaw. "I didn't know how to tell you, but I'm so glad you know."

Skypaw gave an unfelt purr. "So am I."

Iceheather left Skypaw standing there, snow melting into icy water around her paws as she stared bleakly out at the forest.

_Ice can break._

What could StarClan possibly mean by that?

* * *

**Author's Note**

So, updating a little sooner tan last time. Yay! Anyway, was it a good chapter? I trying to start to bring in a little bit more of a plot/prophecy type thing - but take note! The big prophecy has yet to arrive! Mwah ha ha. Love y'all, and please keep the feedback incoming!


	11. Chapter Nine

CHAPTER NINE:

"Skypaw, can I talk to you?" Cloverkit's green eyes shone as she padded into Skypaw's den.

"Of course you can." Skypaw sat down and wrapped her tail around her paws. "About what?"

Cloverkit glanced down at her paws for a second before replying. "Can you teach me to be a medicine cat? she asked shyly.

Skypaw had to bite her tongue to keep from blurting out, "Of course, I've been waiting for nearly five moons for you to ask me!" Instead, she meowed, "What makes you want to be a medicine cat, Cloverkit?"

"I want to help cats, not hurt them," mewed Cloverkit earnestly. "I want to interpret signs from StarClan and heal those that need healing." She shuffled her paws. "Please, Skypaw, I know this is what I'm supposed to do."

"You're right." Skypaw purred at the stunned look on the kit's face. "This is what you're supposed to do. But we need to talk to Fogstar and your mother first."

"What do you think they'll say?" Cloverkit suddenly looked nervous. "Do you think that my littermates will be angry with me?"

"Of course they won't." Amused, Skypaw flicked Cloverkit's ear with her tail. "They might not understand your decision, but they'll accept it."

"You think so?"

Skypaw blinked. "I know so."

* * *

A cracking sound startled Skypaw out of her sleep, but, looking around, nothing seemed wrong.

The thin gray light of dawn clawed at the darkness as Skypaw exited her den, still feeling uneasy. Something was wrong; she knew it.

But what?

A breeze wafted Iceheather's scent towards Skypaw, causing her to halt before going back to her den. Wondering where the young she-cat had gone so early in the morning, she followed the trail out into the woods.

_Remember your warning, Skypaw._

Lightfeather's voice startled the medicine cat, causing her to jump and then freeze. The forest had suddenly disappeared, and she was standing on what looked like a flat expanse of white land. Except - the land was breaking apart, fissures growing even with the smallest shift in weight.

_Ice can break._

Oh.

Realization pounded through her veins and sent her flying through the underbrush as she returned to reality. For some reason, Iceheather had been walking on the lake. And now? Well, now she was stuck.

A bramble bush caught Skypaw's fur as she tore through it to the pebbled beach. Sure enough, Iceheather was paralyzed ten tail-lengths off shore. "Skypaw, I'm stuck," she meowed in a small voice.

"Just - stay right there," meowed Skypaw unnecessarily as she paused at the ice's edge. "How bad is it cracking? Can I get out to you?"

"No." Iceheather inhaled shakily. "Skypaw, there's no way - "

"I'll find one." _Oh StarClan, please let me find one_. "I - I need a stick. I'll be right back."

"I'm not going anywhere. Trust me."

It took Skypaw a few moments to find one that was even close to long enough. But, after pushing it carefully across the ice towards the she-cat, there was still four tail-lengths in. "You're going to have to risk moving," mewed Skypaw nervously. "You'll just have to be careful."

Iceheather looked at her, her blue eyes wide and scared. "What if I fall?"

"I'll come in after you," Skypaw promised, putting the end of the stick in her mouth. "Hurry; before the ice is much weaker."

Iceheather inched forward incrementally until she was only a tail length away.

That was when the slick surface cracked open.

In a final, desperate attempt, Iceheather dove forward and managed to grab her end of the branch between her teeth before she plunged into the lake.

Skypaw was yanked forward, though she refused to let go with her teeth. But her paws were sliding on the frosty stones, and she was almost to the edge of the breaking lake.

She would have to either let go and save herself, or drown with Iceheather.

Suddenly another cat was pulling on the stick with her, his shoulder shoving Skypaw back. Together, they managed to pull the white queen onto the shoreline ice, where it was safe.

Skypaw staggered over to Iceheather and pressed her ear to her chest. "She's alive," she rasped finally.

"Good."

It was then that Skypaw realized that the other cat was Coldpaw. He was looking at her with an unreadable expression.

"She needs a medicine cat," she meowed unthinkingly.

Now Coldpaw was giving her a strange look, like, _Um, yeah? Your point?_

"Oh. Right." Skypaw remembered then that she was the medicine cat and stared bleakly down at Iceheather. "We need to get her to camp."

"Okay." Coldpaw strode forward and picked up the small, unconscious, drenched she-cat easily.

The trek through the woods was awkward. Finally, Skypaw broke the silence. "Thank you."

"I didn't do it for you," Coldpaw mumbled around fur.

"You could have done it for the Dark Forest for all I care. She's my best friend, and you saved her; so I thanked you."

Coldpaw shot her a look. "You're welcome, then."

Just then, Iceheather coughed, retching up water before lapsing back into blackness.

The apprentice holding her rolled his eyes. "You know what? Hold that thought until I get myself cleaned off."

Skypaw glanced at her paws. For the first time in StarClan knew how many moons, she felt a slight warmth in her belly as she talked to Coldpaw. It was a nice feeling.

"What?" Coldpaw looked mystified. The hard mask that had been painted on his face for such a long time seemed to be melting a little, revealing the old tom that she'd known as her best friend.

"What?"

"You just look... weird."

Skypaw leaped easily over a slushy puddle, concentrating on her landed for an extended amount of time. "I've just missed you, Coldpaw," she meowed finally. "That's all."

"That's all," Coldpaw repeated. His face closed off again, expressionless and uncaring. "I see."

"Do you, Coldpaw? Do you really?" The heat had drained out of her as quickly as it had come.

Skypaw picked up the pace so that she was a few steps ahead of him for the rest of the walk.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I don't deserve readers like you. I'm sorry to have been so disappointing with my updating. I've had some scholarly issues that I had to take care of, not to mention writer's block on this story, so this was the last story updated. Again, so sorry. Please forgive me? Also, did you think this chapter was okay? Review/PM me if you'd like to share your opinion. I myself wasn't hugely impressed by the first part, but the second seemed okay to me.

Psst. Here's a little secret about the plot of the entire series: _this scene was the basis of everything to come. _So stay tuned. Mwahaha. (:


	12. Chapter Ten

CHAPTER TEN:

After several days, Iceheather's fever broke and she finally regained consciousness long enough to understand the bad news that Skypaw had to give her.

"Hey," Skypaw meowed quietly, sitting down next to the pale she-cat. "How're you feeling?"

"Kinda yucky," admitted Iceheather. But she gave a hoarse purr. "I can't thank you enough. You saved my life."

"Don't thank me yet." Sadness pricked at Skypaw's heart. "Iceheather... that water was really cold. I was able to heal you, but... Your kits didn't make it."

A blank, closed-off look entered Iceheather's eyes. She didn't make a sound, but waves of shock and grief rolled off of her.

"Iceheather?"

No response.

"I'm so sorry, my friend. I really am." Skypaw touched the unmoving queen's ear before leaving. _Oh, StarClan, please help her_, she prayed as she padded to the fresh-kill pile. _I know she broke the Code, but she didn't deserve this_.

Duskflower blocked her path. "Is my sister awake," she demanded.

"Yes, but..." Skypaw paused. "Give her time. She's hurting right now."

"You told her?" Duskflower sounded outraged. "You had no right to do that!"

Anger flashed through Skypaw. "I'm the medicine cat, Duskflower. And she had the right to know; those were her kits."

"That's exactly why I should have been the one to tell her."

"No." Skypaw shook her head. "I'm sorry, Duskflower, but it wouldn't have helped." She gave the dark she-cat a steady look. "What I went through when I lost my mother? That is nothing compared to how Iceheather is feeling right now."

Duskflower took a deep breath, and, with a final glare, turned and stalked away.

"I see you handled that situation well," muttered Coldpaw as he passed by.

"I'd like to have seen you do better," Skypaw shot back, offended.

"It wouldn't have been hard." Coldpaw snorted. "Watch and learn."

He called out to Duskflower, bounding over with the lithe ease of a full-fledged warrior. Within a few moments, the she-cat's fur began flattening and she relaxed a little.

Skypaw's heart ached, and it wasn't just from the fact that he'd been right.

"Do you miss him?"

Skypaw jumped when Thunderpelt spoke. "What are you talking about?" she scoffed nervously. "He's right there."

Thunderpelt's amber eyes were gentle. "I'm no fool, Skypaw. You two used to be very close."

Sighing, Skypaw stared at Coldpaw and Duskflower. "I miss him more than I miss my mother, or Lightfeather, or Ashpaw," she meowed finally. "At least I know that they still care about me, still watch over me."

"And Coldpaw doesn't?"

"How could someone who cares about me make me hurt this much?"

Thunderpelt studied her for a second. "I think," he began softly. "That you've spent too much time on your own. You've forgotten what it's like to really be part of this Clan, forgotten what it's like to be loved. Has any cat even bothered to ask you how you feel recently? How your life's been?"

Skypaw shook her head. "I'm a medicine cat," she meowed in a low voice. "It doesn't matter how I feel."

"That's where you're wrong." Thunderpelt stroked her back with his tail. "It does matter. _You_ matter, Skypaw. And we, the Clan, have been forgetting that you need us too. We expected you to be our medicine cat even without much training - and don't get me wrong, you've done an unbelievable job - but we neglected to remember that it wasn't easy for you either.

A choking sound escaped from Skypaw's throat. Thunderpelt was right; she wasn't used to being cared for anymore. She belonged, and yet cats naturally treated her differently now that she was a medicine cat.

"What do you want, Skypaw?" Thunderpelt asked, gazing into her eyes. "Do you want to be a warrior once you find an apprentice?"

"More than anything," whispered Skypaw without thinking; it didn't require thought.

She just wanted to be normal.

"Get something for Iceheather," Thunderpelt told her. "I'm going to take you hunting."

A real flicker of excitement - something she hadn't felt in moons - made her purr. "Okay, Thunderpelt." But just before she took off, she hesitated. "Thunderpelt, thank you. For everything. You're right; I'd forgotten to be happy."

"Don't thank me yet," he teased. "I'm teaching you how to catch a squirrel today, and they can be nasty little buggers come newleaf."

Skypaw rolled her eyes. "I'm sure they're absolutely terrifying," she muttered, then bounded away.

* * *

The snow that had so extensively covered the ground a few days before had melted into occasional patches, and had left a lot of mud in its place. The first time Skypaw tried to pounce on a mouse, she slipped and ended up falling into the mud with a _splat_.

Thunderpelt was purring so hard he could barely breathe.

Skypaw spat out some mud and glared at him. "Oh yeah?" And without warning, she pounced on him, rolling the deputy into the patch. He gave a surprised, "Mrrow!" as he landed.

"Now whose laughing?" mocked Skypaw, fairly shaking with the exhilaration of acting like a normal apprentice.

"You'll pay for that," growled Thunderpelt, and then he leaped on her.

The two tussled, their purrs echoing between the joking threats, until a hunting patrol bounded through the undergrowth. The four warriors were battle-ready, tails lashing and eyes bright, but they relaxed and tipped their heads in puzzlement when they realized who it was. Thunderpelt and Skypaw stood up, exchanging a sheepish glance with each other.

"Well this is some odd prey," Blizzardclaw meowed jokingly, breaking up the awkward moment of silence. Behind him, Firefur gave a cough of barely hidden laughter and Seedpelt nudged him.

"We were, uh, training," improvised Thunderpelt, his whiskers twitching. "You know, practice."

"I thought you were hunting." Whitewhisker twitched his ears, giving Thunderpelt a pointed look.

"We were," Skypaw muttered. "We just got... sidetracked."

"Funny," began Firefur, his eyes gleaming. "See, if I were to take a guess - and, you know - " His eyes roamed over their mud-slicked pelts. " - I'm just taking a wild shot at this - but it looks to me like you fell in that mud puddle over there when you went to go catch a mouse and when he laughed at you, Skypaw, you pushed him in yourself."

Thunderpelt cocked his head in surprise, but Skypaw meowed mockingly, "Well, it takes a mouse-brain to know a mouse-brain. How many times have _you_ done that, Firefur?"

The ginger tom narrowed his eyes at her, suddenly silent.

Seedpelt, Whitewhisker and Blizzardclaw all purred.

Suddenly Thunderpelt's tail shot up, silencing them. "There's a blackbird, in the oak branches above us," he whispered softly to Skypaw. "Up the tree about three fox-lengths, then leap above it so that when it flies, you can catch it and still land on the branch."

Skypaw nodded, creeping over to the roots of the tree. _Oh StarClan, help me not make a fool of myself,_ she prayed before beginning her climb.

The entire scenario took only a few moments, but to Skypaw it felt like forever. Even the short drop onto the bird and branch seemed to extend into moons as she embraced the feeling.

She landed on the bird's back and killed it swiftly.

"Well done!" called Thunderpelt from below.

Blizzardclaw was staring at her admiringly. "That was your first time catching a bird?"

Skypaw ducked her head. "Actually, that was my first time catching anything," she mumbled in embarrassment. "And climbing a tree."

The spiky-furred tom's eyes widened even more, but Skypaw was now looking at Thunderpelt questioningly. "Can you catch this?" She nodded at the fresh-kill beside her.

The deputy nodded.

In one swift motion, Skypaw scooped the bird over the edge and then jumped after it, a thrill running through her as the air ruffled her fur. She hit the ground with a soft thud.

There was a moment of silence, and Skypaw looked up to see all of them staring at her in disbelief. "What?" she asked defensively.

"Well," meowed Thunderpelt, surprise still in his tone. "That's one way to get down."

"You looked like you were flying," breathed Seedpelt. "I've never seen a cat do that before. Weren't you terrified?"

"Why should I have been?"

Thunderpelt and Whitewhisker exchanged looks. "Let's go," Thunderpelt rumbled with a shrug. "You should probably check on Iceheather."

Still puzzled as to why her drop from the branch was such a shock, Skypaw followed them.

_Oh, dear Skypaw, can't you see?_

_See what?_

_You scare them. No cat has ever done that without breaking their paws._ Lightfeather's sigh was carried in the wind. _They think you are blessed._

_Am I?_ Skypaw wondered.

_That blackbird, that jump... it was all a sign. Even without wings, Skypaw, you are destined to fly._

* * *

**Author's Note**

So after not updating in forever... Do you think this chapter was worth it? Personally, I enjoyed this one, and I hope you did too! Read and review, or whatever they say... I'll try and post again soon. 3's to you.


	13. Chapter Eleven

CHAPTER ELEVEN:

The snow was mostly gone now, and grass and mud squished between Skypaw's claws as she trailed along the WindClan border-stream looking for watermint.

"Hey, Skypaw!"

Skypaw glanced up from her search, surprised to see that it was a WindClan warrior who'd called to her and not one of her own Clanmates. "Hi," she meowed, relaxing as she recognized the cat. It was Redpaw, a long-furred ginger tom with an easy-going attitude and a mouth-full of questions about everything. He'd taken a liking to following her - or any of the other medicine cats - around at Gatherings, and, personally, Skypaw was wondering why Rainfall didn't just make him his apprentice to save them all the trouble. _I'm sure he has his reasons_, she thought with an inward sigh.

"Looking for herbs?" Redpaw's green eyes were bright with curiosity. "Which one? Can I help?"

"Don't you have duties in your own Clan?" Skypaw pointed out. "Hunting or something?"

Redpaw's face fell. "Oh, yeah..."

Skypaw could see the disappointment in his eyes, and caved in. "Oh, alright. But only for a few minutes. Then you have to go chase rabbits."

Redpaw made a face at her last statement, then brightened. "So what _are_ you looking for?"

"Watermint." Skypaw showed him some of her leaves. "If you find any, I'm sure Rainfall wouldn't mind some extra."

"Great!" Redpaw sniffed the air and then took off down towards the lake, his tail waving. Skypaw watched him go with exasperated fondness.

"Mentoring?"

Skypaw jumped when Fogstar spoke, and she whipped around to face the leader. "Er, sort of," she muttered, embarrassed.

Fogstar purred, touching the she-cat's shoulder with her tail. "It's fine, Skypaw. Good practice, too."

Skypaw blinked. "How soon until you hold the ceremony?" she asked. "Those kits have got to be getting close to six moons."

"Actually, I was thinking about sunhigh," Fogstar meowed thoughtfully. "Then they will be able to come to the Gathering tomorrow night."

"So soon." Skypaw watched as Redpaw started sniffing at a cluster of plants that she could see was horsetail. "_Redpaw, that's horsetail!_" she called, before adding to her leader, "Are you worried about what WindClan said at the last Gathering?"

Fogstar sighed. "They have been speaking of their growing numbers; ThunderClan has few apprentices, and once these kits are out of the nursery..." She trailed off, but Skypaw didn't need her to continue; she knew very well how difficult it would be to withstand an attack from such a large Clan, even with their experienced warriors.

"Skypaw, is this it?" Redpaw bounced up to the border, letting her sniff the leaves in his mouth.

"Very good," Skypaw told him approvingly. "Rainfall will be pleased."

Redpaw's face glowed with pleasure, then sank as a cat yowled from atop the hill. "I'd better go," he grumbled. "Thanks for everything, though, Skypaw."

Skypaw purred as he charged up the slope without waiting for a response. "Mouse-brain," she muttered good-naturedly.

"Will you miss it, being a medicine cat?"

Fogstar's question surprised Skypaw, and she tipped her head to think. "Yes, I suppose I will," she admitted. "But I'm a warrior, at heart."

"Well said." Fogstar twitched her ears. "Well, I'd best be off. Remember: sunhigh."

"Yes, Fogstar." Skypaw dipped her head as the leader vanished into the undergrowth. Am I really ready for this? she wondered. But, as she looked down at her paws, she spotted something in the patch of green that curled between her claws.

A four-leaved clover.

_"Four-leaved clovers are good luck," Rosecloud had murmured, tucking one into their nest. "Perhaps we will have good prey this moon."_

Skypaw blinked away the memory. She knew what StarClan was trying to tell her. Deftly, she nipped the plant at its root and bounded back to camp.

* * *

Sunkit, Grasskit, Lilykit and Cloverkit were bouncing around their mother, their newly groomed pelts fluffed up in excitement.

"Skypaw, do you know who our mentors are going to be?" burst out Grasspaw.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," Skypaw teased them, though she couldn't help glancing at Cloverkit. Apparently she hadn't told her siblings that she was going to be a medicine cat.

"But - "

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Fogstar's yowl made the kits freeze, a slightly fearful look entering their eyes now.

Purring, Skypaw went to go sit in the front of the crowd.

Once all of the Clan were settled, Fogstar began. "Dapplecloud's kits have reached their sixth moon, and it is time for them to be apprenticed. Sunkit, please step forward."

The ginger tabby's ears flicked in excitement, but he stalked forward calmly and awaited Fogstar's next words.

"From this day forward, until you have received your warrior name, you shall be known as Sunpaw. Oceanstone, you have proved to be a strong and trustworthy warrior; I expect you to pass on all you have learned to this young apprentice."

The two toms touched noses, the excitement in Sunpaw's eyes mirrored in his new mentor's.

After Lilypaw had been apprenticed to Seedpelt, and Grasspaw to Firefur (Skypaw was still a little dubious about that pair, but said nothing), Fogstar stared down at the small tortoiseshell and white she-cat before her. "Cloverkit, from this day forward, until you have received your full name, you shall be known as Cloverpaw."

Cloverpaw shivered, and glanced at Skypaw. Skypaw gave her an encouraging nod.

"Cloverpaw, Skypaw tells me that you have chosen a different destiny than that of your littermates," meowed Fogstar, her blue eyes warm. "She will be your mentor, and I trust that she will teach you the strength and wisdom that will be needed for you to perform as ThunderClan's next medicine cat."

Happiness made Skypaw feel like she had wings as she touched her nose to Cloverpaw's. "I will teach her everything I know," she promised Fogstar.

"Sunpaw! Lilypaw! Grasspaw! Cloverpaw!"

The Clan called the new apprentices' names, eyes shining and tails twitching.

Dapplecloud stepped forward, raising her tail for permission to speak.

"Yes, Dapplecloud?" Fogstar's eyes held respect for the queen.

"Fogstar, I have served ThunderClan for many seasons. But this past leaf-bare - and this last litter - " Dapplecloud's eyes flicked over to her newly apprenticed kits in amusement. " - Have shown me that I am not the warrior I used to be."

The gray and white leader blinked, understanding filling her gaze. "Dapplecloud," meowed Fogstar. "Is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go to join the elders?"

"It is."

Skypaw's throat clenched; she hadn't realized how elderly the tortoiseshell was getting. But, looking now, gray lightened Dapplecloud's muzzle, and her fur seemed a little duller than it used to be.

Fogstar dipped her head before leaping down from the rock tumble. "Your Clan honors you and all of the service you have given to us. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest before you join them."

Sunpaw was the first to bound up to his mother. "I'll bring you the fattest fresh-kill from the forest," he promised. "And new moss."

Dapplecloud purred, touching her son's ear with her tail. "Thank you, Sunpaw. I'm so proud of you - all of you."

Skypaw let Cloverpaw go and speak with her mother. Emotion still closed her throat, choking away words.

"You seem happy." Thunderpelt brushed his muzzle against her's. "Congratulations."

Blinking shyly, Skypaw shrugged. "I just hope I'll do the right thing."

"See, that's the best part about you, Skypaw," meowed Thunderpelt thoughtfully. "You always do the right thing. It's just your nature."

* * *

**Author's Note**

I'm impressed with myself: I think it's been less than a week since the last update! Let's celebrate with some feedback and a very merry Christmas/Hanukkah/other holiday and a fantastic New Year - although hopefully I'll have posted a new chapter before then! Thanks for reading! (:


	14. Chapter Twelve

CHAPTER TWELVE:

The full moon rose over the treetops as ThunderClan prepared to leave for the Gathering.

"Are we almost ready?" Cloverpaw's claws dug anxiously into the ground.

Purring, Skypaw flicked the apprentice's ear. "Patience. The sun has barely set." But she was distracted from Cloverpaw's reply when she caught sight of Iceheather. The white she-cat was on the edge of the crowd, her shoulders slumped and tail drooping; it didn't look like she'd groomed her pelt yet either. "I'll be right back, Cloverpaw," she mewed absently.

Iceheather glanced up as Skypaw approached, and wariness turned into something like relief. "What am I going to tell Brackenpaw?" she whispered, an edge of panic cutting through her voice. "How can I..."

Sympathy for the queen's pain welled up inside of Skypaw. "Tell him the truth," she mewed, pushing her nose into her flank. "He's a medicine cat; he'll understand. He will also, however, question your health if you go looking like_ that_." Skypaw indicated the dirty fur.

"You're right." Iceheather stared steadily at Skypaw. "Thank you. I - I know you've tried your best."

Skypaw nodded, jerking her head up as Fogstar raced out of camp. "Time to go," she muttered.

Leaf-bare was fully gone now, and the wet-tasting night was warm, and smelled of damp earth, new growth and emerging prey. Even on the island, the light chatter of birds was audible, despite the number of cats already there.

"Birds aren't the cleverest of prey."

Skypaw resisted a purr when she heard Firefur tell Grasspaw that. "At least they had the sense to grow wings when they had the chance," she called over teasingly. "Gives them a few more options of escaping than us land creatures."

"But being a cat is the best!" boasted Pebblepaw, a WindClan apprentice. He leaped, twisted in midair before landing neatly on the soft earth of the clearing. "I'd rather be from ThunderClan than be a bird."

"Hey - oh." Grasspaw cut off her protest and narrowed her eyes when she saw the mocking look in the tom's eyes. "Very funny," she hissed.

"Oh, lighten up," meowed Sunpaw, flicking her ear as he padded up. To Pebblepaw he added, "I'm Sunpaw by the way, and this is Grasspaw, my sister."

"You're new, aren't..."

Skypaw turned away from the conversation, confident now that Grasspaw wouldn't take the ears off of any non-ThunderClan cat who spoke to her. "Hey, Cloverpaw," she called, waving the apprentice over from where she'd been hovering next to Specklestone. "Let's introduce you to the other medicine cats."

Cloverpaw's tail shot straight up in excitement. "Okay!"

Spotting Hazelthorn, Brackenpaw and Rainfall near the great oak tree where the leaders addressed the Clans, Skypaw wove her way through the crowd of cats to greet them. "Hello!"

"Good evening, Skypaw," meowed Hazeltail formally, while Brackenpaw greeted her by touching noses. Rainfall gave a barely perceptible nod, his eyes cool.

Slightly taken aback by the WindClan medicine cat's unapproachable attitude, Skypaw stumbled over her next words. "T-this is Cloverpaw, my apprentice."

Cloverpaw dipped her head shyly. "How do you do?" she murmured.

"She's got manners!" Hazelthorn exclaimed in mocking shock, glancing pointedly at Brackenpaw. "There's hope for the next generation after all!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," muttered Brackenpaw good-humoredly, while Cloverpaw choked on a purr. "Hey, we ShadowClan cats need to keep our reputation up somehow."

Mossfur bounded up, panting slightly. "Sorry; one of our queens got fussy over her kit just before we set off, and we got held up." Her green eyes spotted Cloverpaw. "Who is - ?"

A silencing yowl rose from the leaders on the oak. "I will start!" announced Stonestar. "RiverClan has had a plentiful moon as the ice melted away from our streams. There has been little flooding in comparison to the last few seasons, thank StarClan, so fishing has been good." His yellow eyes rested on a pretty and tabby and white she-cat below. "I regret to say that Swallowwing has stepped down as my loyal deputy due to an unexpected - but welcome - litter of kittens. Heronfoot is the new deputy of RiverClan."

As congratulations rippled across the clearing, Skypaw looked at Heronfoot. _He looks uncomfortable with the announcement_, she realized, feeling pleasantly surprised. "Was Heronfoot expecting to be made deputy?" she asked Mossfur.

"Oh, no!" Mossfur shook her head. "He's quite a young warrior."

Something about Mossfur's too-quick replies made Skypaw think that the RiverClan medicine cat knew more than she was telling, but she didn't dig.

"ThunderClan has also been blessed with a warm moon." Fogstar stepped forward. "Prey is running, and we have three new apprentices in training: Grasspaw, Sunpaw and Lilypaw."

Skypaw spotted the three littermates sitting with their ears pricked proudly as the Clans called their names in welcome.

"Cloverpaw was also apprenticed this past moon, but StarClan has led her paws on a different path," Fogstar continued. "She is Skypaw's apprentice, and will be ThunderClan's next medicine cat."

Speculating whispers were mixed in with the somewhat unenthusiastic calls, and Skypaw narrowed her eyes. It had been several moons since any cat had dared speak out against her, but an apprentice training an apprentice? That was sure to send rumors flying. "StarClan has approved of this!" Skypaw raised her voice above the murmurs, and, slowly, the grumblings quieted. "They sent me a sign just before the ceremony."

"And Skypaw has never given us any reason to doubt her skills," added Hazelthorn. "It is not our place to argue with the good will that StarClan has presented before us."

Skypaw blinked, surprised and touched by the she-cat's support, and she sat once more, wrapping her tail around her paws as the Gathering continued.

ShadowClan had little to report, but unease crept over Skypaw as Galestar stood. There was a cold fury in his eyes, and somehow she knew where it was directed even before he hissed, "What I'd like to know is: if ThunderClan's territory is so bountiful, why they are crossing into WindClan territory to hunt?"

* * *

**Author's Note**

Duh duh duhhhh. Why is Rainfall acting so weird? What is Galestar talking about? You must wait to find out. (: But you have to admit - I updated pretty fast this time. Pretty freaking amazing! I was inspired by the reviews I got, I think - SPEAKING OF WHICH:

Thank you to all of my reviewers! This little tidbit has been too long in coming. I really do appreciate the feedback, and I'd LOVE to here more SO: question: are there any characters you'd like to see more of? I was partway through this chapter and realized I couldn't even _remember_ the last time Pinepaw appeared, let alone some of the other warriors.

Oh, and another thing: _happy end of the world!_ Hehe.


	15. Chapter Thirteen

CHAPTER THIRTEEN:

Around the clearing, the fur on every ThunderClan cat's neck bristled in shock and anger. Skypaw glanced at Rainfall, but the tom was avoiding her gaze.

"ThunderClan has not entered your territory," meowed Fogstar, her voice dangerously calm. "Not with my knowledge or permission. What are your accusations founded on?"

"Our medicine cat has scented them," growled Galestar. "Do you dare say he lies?"

"I say that he could be mistaken." Fogstar's eyes glinted. "Just like any cat."

Hissing in fury, Galestar turned his back on her and leaped from the branch. "WindClan, we're leaving!"

Skypaw forced herself to breathe. Was Rainfall trying to start a war? But the black medicine cat didn't follow his leader. Instead, still not looking at her, he muttered, "Skypaw, I need to talk to you."

"You think?!" Anger flashed through her, but she refrained from stalking away. "There had better be a good reason for this."

Rainfall didn't reply, but a familiar-looking WindClan tom - what was his name? Eaglefeather? Yes, that was it - gave her a sympathetic glance. She narrowed her eyes in a glare before turning to Cloverpaw. "I want you to go with the rest of the Clan. Tell Fogstar I'm talking to one of the medicine cats."

Eyes wide, Cloverpaw nodded mutely before bounding off after her tail-lashing Clan. Dawnstar and Stonestar exchanged glances before shrugging and leading their Clans off of the island.

Finally alone, Skypaw stalked up to Rainfall and waited mutinously. But when it became clear he wasn't going to start, she meowed with some sarcasm, "You wanted to speak?"

When the WindClan medicine cat looked up at her, his blue eyes were dark with anger. "You should not have been teaching Redpaw," he growled.

Shock rooted her paws to the ground. "You've started a hatred between our Clans just to get _that_ across?"

"I had to give your Clan some incentive to keep you away from the border."

She snorted. "Maybe it wasn't my place to help him; but it is your's!"

"Cheek!" Rainfall spat, leaping to his paws and advancing towards her. "Don't presume to know more than me, Skypaw; his fate is in the paws of StarClan."

Skypaw flattened her ears, a little frightened. "I'm sorry, but he's unhappy as a warrior. I can't - won't - regret helping him."

Slowly, the hotness seeped out of Rainfall's gaze, and the tom sighed, sitting down once more. "At our last visit to the Moonpool, I spoke to StarClan about Redpaw. They - they said nothing to me about appointing him as my apprentice."

"But they said something?" Skypaw prompted, hearing a hesitation.

"They said his time with us was drawing to a close." Rainfall's gaze was agonized as he looked at Skypaw. "How could I make him my apprentice, only for him to be killed before he has the chance to truly be a medicine cat? How could I forgive myself for not being able to protect him?"

Skypaw stared at the full moon for a moment, collecting her thoughts before answering. "Rainfall," she meowed finally. "I know what it's like to be kept from your destiny. Duty called, and I became a medicine cat, but... my heart still longs to be a warrior."

Rainfall's blue eyes clouded. "So you think I should apprentice him?"

Slightly stunned that such a wise cat was listening to her advice, Skypaw mewed softly, "Life is too short to be unhappy; particularly his life. You should let him decide what he wants to do."

"Very well." Rainfall dipped his head, getting to his paws. "I pray you are right, Skypaw," he grunted before leaving.

"So do I." Skypaw didn't realize that she was talking to an empty clearing. "So do I."

* * *

_Don't worry, this isn't the end. But I had a reviewer request for a small tidbit in Thunderpelt's POV, and I thought I'd oblige. ;) A little Christmas present._

* * *

Skypaw's head was low, Thunderpelt noted from his place as sentry at the camp entrance. "Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"Yeah, fine," Skypaw meowed distractedly.

Unconvinced, Thunderpelt halted her with her tail. But when he saw the look in her eyes, his breath caught, the pain in them tearing at his own heart as surely as if it was his own. Words died in his throat.

Skypaw purred weakly. "Sorry. I'm not a great liar." She brushed her muzzle against him. "I'll be fine," she promised.

"Okay." Thunderpelt gave her ear a quick lick. "Get some rest."

"I will." Blinking in gratitude, she disappeared through the gorse tunnel.

Thunderpelt stared off into the woods, his thoughts and emotions twisted around the cream and white she-cat. He'd always been fond of her - who wasn't? She was lively, intelligent and spunky. Plus, Rosecloud had been his mentor, so he'd sort of entertained the thought of her being his little sister. But after the queen had died, he'd sort of taken upon himself to act as a friend as well.

And so why was it that, in these past few moons, his heart yearned for something more?

He shivered, though the night was warm. Until now, he'd tried to pass it off as just simple admiration. After all, many cats admired Skypaw. It was hard not too. She'd carried the death of her mother, friend and mentor with a silent dignity, then accepted a role that changed her whole life for the good of the Clan. She'd suffered so much, reaped so little, and yet still did what she believed to be the best for everyone, even if she had to fight for it.

His sister's words came back to him. Quickfoot had seen him watching Skypaw before the Gathering and had meowed sympathetically. "Don't worry. She'll be a warrior soon."

Heat made Thunderpelt's fur prickle, even now. _Do I really love Skypaw?_ Then he recalled the spark in her eyes, the gentle way she would play with the kits, her concentration when she brought down that bird.

Yes, he did. He loved her so much it sent his mind into a dizzying mess just thinking about it, made his heart ache with longing.

_Oh StarClan, help me_.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Merry Christmas, lovely readers! Please tell me what you think of having a different POV. (:


	16. Chapter Fourteen

CHAPTER FOURTEEN:

Paws aching, Skypaw dragged herself from a restless slumber to a Clan meeting at sunhigh.

"ThunderClan," began Fogstar. "Last night at the Gathering, Galestar challenged us and our integrity with a false accusation, and I believe his motives to be only hostile."

Mews of agreement rang through the hollow, mixed with a low growl from Specklestone.

"The events being what they are, Thunderpelt and I have agreed to increase the patrols along that border. However, I ask that hunting patrols keep their distance; let us not give WindClan any more reason to attack."

"And, Skypaw, I think it would be wise for you to stay away as much as possible," Thunderpelt added

The memory of Rainfall's mouse-brained plan made Skypaw's stomach turn in anger, but she meowed levelly, "There are certain herbs along that stream that must be gathered. I do not think even WindClan will dare attack a medicine cat."

"But - "

"Fetch a warrior before you go, at least," Coldpaw interrupted Thunderpelt's protest. The look in his eyes was unreadable as he met the deputy's gaze. "There's no use risking you - or your apprentice."

Skypaw glared at him, but didn't argue. A small flame of satisfaction flared within her, aimed at Rainfall. That would show him that he couldn't tell her what to do!

"Very well. And if any cat notices anything strange, they should come and talk to me immediately." Fogstar gave one last approving look at Coldpaw before disappearing into her den.

Skypaw had expected Coldpaw to talk to her, or, at least, make eye contact. But the tom just bounded over to Duskflower, meowing, "Come on, we'll hunt by the ShadowClan border. We can bring Iceheather with us."

Skypaw looked away, disappointment tasting like crowfood on her tongue. "Hey, Cloverpaw, I'm going to show you some juniper bushes today," she told her apprentice with fake cheeriness. "Are you ready?"

"Of course!" Cloverpaw's bright green eyes sparkled. "Where can we find it?"

_Almost everywhere in the forest_. "The ShadowClan border has plenty of bushes," Skypaw told her instead, then cursed at herself for being so needy for Coldpaw's attention. "We'll search along there today."

Cloverpaw's eyes widened at the thought of being so close to their mysterious enemies, but nodded eagerly and followed Skypaw out of camp without another word.

Outside of camp, the forest was teeming with life, but Skypaw noticed none of it. All of her senses were focused on Coldpaw's scent that intermingled with the two littermates as they hunted, and she barely managed to dodge a thin sapling that got in her way. Occasionally, she could feel Cloverpaw's perplexed gaze on her, the apprentice confused by the inattention of her usually-rapt mentor.

Eventually, Iceheather's scent broke away from the others and headed straight towards the ShadowClan border rather than the trail that led to the lake. Skypaw stopped, sniffing.

"What's wrong?" asked Cloverpaw, her eyes wide with concern.

Most cats probably wouldn't have noticed, but Skypaw had spent enough time with the white queen to recognize the distress and urgency that was infused in Iceheather's scent. "I think I need to go on alone," she mewed softly. "Will you please go and collect moss for the elders? Be sure it's dry."

To Skypaw's surprise, no irritation flashed through Cloverpaw's pelt. Instead, a calm look of understanding entered the tortoiseshell and white she-cat's eyes and she dipped her head before bounding back into the heart of their territory.

Silently thanking StarClan for such an obedient apprentice, Skypaw padded silently after Iceheather, thoughts of Coldpaw long off of her mind. She had a feeling that she knew what this was about, and her heart sank down into her claws when she neared the border and found out that her guess was correct.

Two fox-lengths away, Iceheather and Brackenpaw were talking quietly. As Skypaw watched, her paws frozen to the ground, Brackenpaw's green eyes filled with utter pain and horror. The ginger tom backed away from the border, shaking his head. That's when he spotted Skypaw.

"Brackenpaw - " Skypaw began.

But the ShadowClan tom's eyes grew dark and he bared his teeth. "You!" he hissed. "This is all your fault! If you'd been a real medicine cat, you'd have been able to save the kits."

Skypaw felt like she'd been stabbed. "_What?_" she managed to gasp.

"Brackenpaw - " Iceheather stepped forward pleadingly. "Don't - "

With a snarl, Brackenpaw hurled himself over the border and sank his claws into Skypaw's shoulders.

Yowling in pain, she tumbled over, numb with shock. What was happening? Why were Brackenpaw's teeth so close to her throat?

Suddenly, the weight disappeared. Skypaw blinked and scrambled to her paws. Coldpaw and Duskflower had arrived, and the impulsive gray and white apprentice was more than a match for the medicine cat apprentice.

Coldpaw prepared to sink his teeth into Brackenpaw's ear.

"No!"

Every cat except Iceheather looked up at her in surprise. Even Brackenpaw, anger fading from his eyes to be replaced with a look of horror when he realized what he'd done. Skypaw stared at Coldpaw, her heart thudding. "If ShadowClan sees wounds on their medicine cat, they'll be furious," she meowed. "It'll be simpler this way."

"He was going to hurt you." Coldpaw's claws dug into the enemy's fur at the thought. Brackenpaw let out a squeak of pain.

"Stop it, Coldpaw. Just stop." And somehow, Skypaw knew that she wasn't just talking about harming Brackenpaw anymore.

Reluctantly, Coldpaw released Brackenpaw, and the apprentice fled back into his territory without another glance.

Skypaw padded up to the vacant-looking Iceheather. "Come on," she meowed gently. "Let's get back to camp."

Iceheather nodded and stood shakily, shambling alongside Duskflower for support.

Almost subconsciously, Coldpaw and Skypaw took up the rear.

"Are you going to tell me what happened back there?" he meowed quietly.

"No."

"Why - " Coldpaw balked, and had to swallow. "Why are you like this, Skypaw? Why are we always fighting? Can't we just be friends?"

He sounded so desperate, so broken down and hopeful, it made Skypaw's heart ache with pain. Because now she knew the answer. The right one, at least for now. And the words were like briars in her mouth. "I'm so sorry, Coldpaw," she whispered. "I wish things were different; I do. But they're not, and - and - " She swallowed. "I think it's time we just let go. You were my brother; now, you are a Clanmate."

Realization dawned in Coldpaw's eyes, and the blue dulled to a rainy gray. "A brother," he repeated. "I see." Pain prickled off of him like lightening. "Well, I hope you have a good life without me, Skypaw. I'm sorry too."

Watching him pad away, Skypaw felt as hollow as his words. Somehow, the right answer was cutting her worse then a lie at that moment. And when Coldpaw's words came drifting back to her, carried by the light wind, she couldn't distinguish them from the dozen of other scenarios that she was playing in her head, trying to make herself feel better.

"I'm sorry, Skypaw. I thought we had something more. I thought we _were_ something more."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Any good? Sorry for the wait; I had writer's block for a little bit, but I hope this makes up for it. SO. I apologize if I just gave any Brackenpaw fans a heart attack. And, lovely readers, now you know how Coldpaw really feels about Skypaw! Here's the deal: I know you asked for more other POV's, but I've decided I'll do one per story. So in the next "book" in this six-part "series," there will be another point of view. But until then, I'm afraid we will have to stick to using tricks to try and figure out what the other character's are thinking without Skypaw knowing. (: Hehe.


	17. Chapter Fifteen

CHAPTER FIFTEEN:

"Fox!"

Skypaw's head shot up at Cloverpaw's sudden call. The apprentice was bristling in her nest, looking disoriented and fearful. "What?"

"There was a fox," Cloverpaw insisted. She sprang to her paws, pacing nervously with her tail twitching. "I swear! I was padding through the forest and it was there..."

"I believe you," Skypaw assured her. Cloverpaw had been in training for two moons and the she-cat's medicinal skills were not the only thing that was strengthening; Skypaw had never had an extremely close relationship with StarClan, but there was no doubt that her apprentice possessed an uncanny ability to see glimpses of the future. "Do you know where?"

"No - yes." Cloverpaw closed her eyes, trying to remember. "There were mossy rocks, and lichen. Vines too, and the sound of those irritating white birds."

"By the lake," Skypaw decided, getting to her paws. "Closer to the ShadowClan border."

"We need to tell Fogstar."

"Yes."

"Tell Fogstar what?" The pale leader padded in at that moment. "Is something wrong?"

"I think there's a fox on our territory," Cloverpaw told her.

To their surprise, Fogstar nodded. "I know. Actually, I was just coming to warn you."

Skypaw relaxed a little. "Did you send a patrol to chase it away?"

"Coldpaw, Whitewhisker and Quickfoot."

"Good. We don't want any cat getting injured." Skypaw turned to Cloverpaw. "Why don't we go and hunt for herbs - we'll be sure to stay away from the fox," she added to Fogstar.

After a moment's hesitation, Fogstar nodded. "Okay. But be careful. And take Pinepaw with you."

Skypaw nodded respectfully to the leader and then darted out of the den, calling for Pinepaw as Cloverpaw followed close beside her. "What does a fox look like, anyway?" the her apprentice wondered aloud as they left camp. "Have you ever seen one?"

"No," meowed Skypaw. "But I hear they have big nasty teeth!" She mockingly bared her teeth and gave a low growl.

"You'd make a fearsome fox," meowed Pinepaw with a purr. "Do you remember the day of our apprentice ceremony?" He rolled his eyes. "Coldpaw wanted to meet a fox or a badger."

"I remember." Skypaw snorted in amusement. "And Firefur was all moony over Seedpelt."

"Well, it's not like they're relationship is any secret now," meowed Cloverpaw. "Have you seen how big Seedpelt's belly is?"

"She'll be kitting within the moon," agreed Skypaw.

"What about you, Pinepaw?" Cloverpaw's eyes glittered mischievously. "Are _you_ going to settle down someday?"

"Me?" scoffed Pinepaw. But he paused. "Well, maybe. If someone comes along."

The she-cats' purring was suddenly interrupted by a growl. The trio of cats stopped, tails twitching nervously. "That wasn't you again, was it?" muttered Pinepaw, straining his ears to pinpoint the sound.

"No," meowed Skypaw softly. "But I thought - "

An ugly looking beast with ruddy fur slunk out of the bushes, its yellow eyes glinting. Fresh scars marred its fur, like it had recently gotten attacked by a patrol.

"I think the fox doubled back," breathed Cloverpaw.

_Oh StarClan, let the other cats be okay,_ Skypaw prayed silently._ Please tell me it didn't kill them._

The fox sprung.

With a shockingly furious hiss, Pinepaw met the beast mid-leap and tore a gash along its nose. Skypaw shoved her apprentice into the bramble bushes, then leaped after him with a yowl. She'd only had basic techniques taught to her sporadically throughout the last few moons, and her best hope was to alert any nearby patrols to trouble.

The fox bit onto her tail, causing her to yelp. Pinepaw came to her aid, snapping at a filthy hind leg. Snarling in pain, it turned around and sunk its teeth into Pinepaw's scruff. The tom yowled, thrashing as he tried to free himself from its jaws.

A battle cry split the air, and a white figure burst out of the ferns and jumped upon the fox, distracting it from Pinepaw. Skypaw took the moment to nudge him away, then swiped a paw at the ugly muzzle as it swung toward her. "Get out of our territory!"

"Apparently foxes don't have enough brains to understand the concept of pain," growled Coldpaw, pushing her aside as the fox retaliating back with his teeth. "Skypaw, get Cloverpaw out of here."

"I'm not leaving you," she meowed bravely, though every instinct told her to flee. Somewhere in her mind, relief that he was okay flooded in. She stood and spat at the now overpowered beast. "You're my Clanmate."

"And you aren't - " Coldpaw began protesting. But just then, the fox began backing away, then ran. Whitewhisker disappeared after it, leaving the exhausted cats in the little clearing.

"Skypaw, I'm going to be picking thorns out of my fur for moons," complained Cloverpaw, unsticking herself from the brambles. But from her shaky voice, Skypaw could tell that she didn't really care.

"Stay still," Skypaw meowed to Pinepaw, who was slowly getting to his paws. "I don't want you to lose any more blood."

"I'm fine," he meowed, though he settled himself down again with a wince. "It looks worse than it is."

"That's for me to decide," meowed Skypaw grimly. She narrowed her eyes as Quickfoot limped out of the bushes. "What happened to you?"

The light tabby made a face. "The beast managed to grab my paw. Its teeth didn't puncture the skin, but I think I might've twisted it."

Whitewhisker appeared again. "Fox went over the ShadowClan border. Hopefully it's learned its lesson."

"That's what we said before," muttered Coldpaw. But he helped his brother to his paws, and the group of cats padded back to camp.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I know, I know... Long time, no chapter. But I thought this one was kind of exciting, no? (: All the blood and gossip and stuff? Haha. So what do you think about Seedpelt and Firefur having kits? If you'd like to help with names, that'd be great... And I'll probably use some to finish off the allegiances at some point too! Anyway, hope you enjoyed! I'll try and write sooner next time, I promise -_ just keep reading!_ *sobs on knees pleadingly*


	18. Chapter Sixteen

CHAPTER SIXTEEN:

"Great StarClan! What happened?" gasped Bluemoon from her position as guard from the entrance. "Pinepaw, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Really," mewed Pinepaw tiredly. "The fox got the worse end of it."

"Fox?!"

Bluemoon followed them through the tunnel, her worry clouding up the air like mist. As they entered the stone hollow, the tang of blood alerted the rest of Clan, and cats crept warily out of their dens to see what had happened.

"Skypaw, is anyone hurt?" questioned Thunderpelt immediately, bounding over. "What happened?"

"The fox doubled back and attacked us while we were looking for herbs," she explained. "Whitewhisker's patrol found Pinepaw and me trying to hold the thing off. Luckily, they arrived soon enough that no cat got seriously injured."

An odd look passed over his face for a moment. "You fought it?" Then the deputy shook himself. "No matter. Go and get yourselves cleaned up, and by then, Quickfoot and Whitewhisker, I'm sure Fogstar will be back from patrol and will want to hear your report."

The warriors nodded, and Skypaw sent them with Cloverpaw to her den. "I'll be there shortly," she promised her apprentice when the she-cat gave her a wide-eyed look. "I just need to speak to Thunderpelt."

The tabby deputy narrowed his eyes in concern. "Are you alright?" he asked gently. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no!" stumbled Skypaw, his worry surprising her. "I mean, yes, I'm fine. But no, nothing's wrong. Just..." She took a deep breath. "I think Pinepaw and Coldpaw deserve to be made warriors."

Thunderpelt pricked his ears, his expression thoughtful. "And why is that?"

"Pinepaw didn't not hesitate to defend even though he knew the fight was one-sided, trying to protect me and Cloverpaw. And Coldpaw launched himself at the fox even though he was already wounded and exhausted. They both behaved like true warriors."

The deputy gave Skypaw a startlingly deep look, like he was trying to find her reasons for voicing this. Confusion welled up in her. Why was Thunderpelt being so... strange? But then he nodded. "I think you're right. I will speak to Fogstar and their mentors about this."

"Thank you, Thunderpelt," she meowed gratefully.

Thunderpelt rested his tail on her shoulder for a moment. "I'll always be here. You know that."

And as Skypaw padded away, a memory floated back to her from seasons before.

_"I'll always be here, Skykit. I promise."_

Firefur had told her later that Ashpaw had loved her.

So why was Thunderpelt saying those same words?

* * *

The sun was beginning to plunge under the trees, casting long shadows across the stone hollow, when Fogstar called the meeting. Skypaw watched as Coldpaw and Pinepaw stopped sharing tongues and padded, relaxed and unaware, towards the Highledge.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" Fogstar purred. "Tonight we have much to celebrate. The arrival of newleaf, the bravery of our warriors, and - " Her eyes found the two apprentices. "Two cats who are ready for their full names."

Cats yowled their approval. Both Coldpaw and Pinepaw looked startled, and then their mentors pushed them forward proudly.

Fogstar raised her eyes to the sky, where the first stars were beginning to break through the gold and orange. "I, Fogstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They've trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I command them to you as warriors in their turn." She leaped down from the Highledge and padded up to the tabby first. "Pinepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Pinepaw meowed, his voice quivering in excitement.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Pinepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Pineblaze. StarClan honors your loyalty and patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Fogstar touched the Pineblaze's head, and the tom licked her shoulder before turning to watch his brother, his yellow eyes glowing.

"Coldpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The gray and white apprentice lifted his chin. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name." Fogstar paused for a moment. "Coldpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Coldtail. StarClan honors your courage and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Pineblaze! Coldtail! Pineblaze! Coldtail!"

Skypaw bounded up to Coldtail. She could see relief in his eyes when he spotted her. "You stayed," he murmured gruffly.

"I couldn't leave," she mewed softly.

Happiness warmed the air as he pressed his muzzle against her's. For a moment, Skypaw forgot what she'd said two moons earlier and just drank in his scent, letting his familiarity soothe her like it had done when she was a kit.

Then Duskflower bounded over. "Well done, Coldtail! Come on - we can share a rabbit on the _warriors'_ side of camp now," she purred, ignoring Skypaw.

The moment was broken. "Oh. Okay." Coldtail glanced at Skypaw awkwardly. "See you around."

"Yeah." Skypaw tried to make herself look busy by padding over to the fresh-kill pile, but the emptiness in her stomach wasn't due to hunger.

"Not hungry?" Thunderpelt rumbled, padding up to her.

"Not really," Skypaw confessed. "I just..." Not really sure how she was feeling, she stared hopelessly at her paws.

"Want to go hunting with me?"

"No. I..." An idea made her hesitate. "Actually, I'd like to go visit the Moonpool."

"I'll come with you," he meowed immediately.

But Skypaw shook her head. "No. This is something I have to do by myself."

Thunderpelt sighed. "You always win. Very well, Skypaw. May StarClan keep you safe."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Sorry for the wait. I hope this chapter was okay; it is a bit uneventful, but... Skypaw's starting to get suspicious of Thunderpelt's motives. And why does she want to visit the Moonpool? O.o Hopefully it won't be a long wait to find out! We're in the last quarter of the story now - probably about five more chapters. And then the next installment will come out. Review enough and I might even tell you the title! (: Hehe. Oh, and there is a poll about this story on my profile if you want to check that out as well.

PS: Whose your favorite character in the story so far?


	19. Chapter Seventeen

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN:

The stone was still warm from the day's sunlight, but the sky reflected in the Moonpool was a deep violet as Skypaw slid down the rocks towards the sacred water. "Oh, StarClan, I need guidance," she murmured, sitting down by the edge.

"We could have spoken at home, darling." Rosecloud's scent sweetened the air as the creamy she-cat materialized. "Why come all this way?"

"There are cats at home." Skypaw twitched her ears uncomfortably. "I - I needed some time by myself."

Understanding warmed Rosecloud's eyes. "It's Thunderpelt, isn't it? Or Coldtail?"

"Neither. Both. I don't..." Skypaw's eyes focused on something over her mother's shoulder and her words faded away into a gasp. "Ashpaw!"

The young tom's smoky pelt glittered with starlight as he bounded forward. "Miss me?" he purred, the familiar teasing tone still in his voice.

"Oh, yes!" Skypaw meowed. Then she licked her chest fur, embarrassed. "I mean, everyone has. Your brother especially."

Sadness entered Ashpaw's eyes, mingling with reminiscent fondness for his harebrained littermate. "He's gotten on, though. Better than you." His gaze narrowed suspiciously. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine," mewed Skypaw, feeling like an awkward kit again.

"Come on, Skypaw," meowed Ashpaw in disgust. "I've watched you; I know how you've _acted_, for the Clan's sake. But I want to know how you really feel."

"I don't know." Skypaw sighed. "Iceheather. WindClan. Coldtail. Thunderpelt. Brackenpaw... I just don't know anymore."

Ashpaw sat down, curling his tail neatly over his paws. "Iceheather will heal."

"She will?"

"Yes. Her accident - and yes, it was just an accident - StarClan would never have started..." His eyes darkened, but he didn't finish his thought. "Well, anyway, her accident will fade away to a distant nightmare. She is destined for a hard life, but not an unhappy one. Joy will find her unexpectedly."

Skypaw couldn't help it: she sighed in relief.

"Secondly, WindClan? There has always been bloodshed over borders; just be prepared for battle."

An eye roll. "Thanks."

"Hey, you asked." Ashpaw purred. "Coldtail? Well, I stand by what I said before... he really does care about you. And Thunderpelt..." His gaze became speculating. "Well, you're future isn't set in stone. I'm still waiting to see where your heart lies."

A jolt ran through her limbs, not entirely pleasant, but not displeasing either. "Thunderpelt doesn't like me," she protested, more for her own benefit. The thought made her uncomfortable, and she shuffled her paws. "Er, what about Brackenpaw?"

"His life will be a tough one." Ashpaw began to fade. "His actions will soon change the fate of the Clans forever."

* * *

Skypaw padded wearily along the WindClan border, her mind reeling. Would Brackenpaw really destroy the Clans? _No_. She didn't know him well, but she knew that he would never do something like that. Change did not necessarily mean destroy. It could mean any number of things, really.

A screech stopped Skypaw in her tracks. The rising sun illuminated a heart-stopping scene before her eyes, its rosy rays only defining the puddle of red staining the thick moorland grass around a small body.

Instinct made her paws race, but her eyes were still blinded by red. Red. "Oh, StarClan!" she gasped, realizing who it was even before she reached the bundle of fur. "No!"

True to his word, Rainfall had apprenticed Redpaw nearly two moons ago. Skypaw could see blood-soaked tansy scattered on the ground, like the tom had had a mouthful of the herb when he was attacked.

"What are you doing here?" snarled a tom.

Skypaw looked up from her crushing grief. She'd barely registered that she'd crossed the border, and that two WindClan cats had already been standing by the body when she'd arrived. "He's dead," she mewed hollowly.

"We know - " snapped the same tom - Scarstorm. But Eaglefeather cut in more gently. "Skypaw, why are you here?"

"I - I was coming back from the Moonpool and your cry startled me," Skypaw mumbled in distress. "Who would do such a thing?"

"Your Clan, you fox-hearted excuse for a medicine cat." Scarstorm bared his teeth. "You're scent is all over the place."

Amidst her grief, Skypaw shook her head. "No," she whispered hoarsely. "Never."

"Think, Scarstorm," meowed Eaglefeather reasonably. "We're right by the ThunderClan border, so of course we're smelling them. And Skypaw is right here."

The gray tabby sneered. This was a tom who'd always been very courteous to her, treating her as respectfully as he would a leader. But the pain in his amber eyes reminded Skypaw that Redpaw had been his apprentice when he was in warrior training. _No wonder he's in pain, and not thinking clearly,_ she thought. "I should go," she mewed, glancing sadly at Redpaw's body one last time.

"Don't think we will forget this," Scarstorm growled. "ThunderClan must pay."

Skypaw met Eaglefeather's gaze before leaving. "I'm sorry it's come to this, then," she meowed quietly, too exhausted to fight against the horrifying accusations. "For any more blood spilled will be on WindClan's conscious, not ours."

The downy gray clouds were painted with crimson as she crossed the border.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Since I'm sure you're all tired of my pathetic excuses, I'll just get to the point. What did you think of this chapter? Good? Bad? Amazing? (: I'm sorry that the writing isn't spectacular, but I hope the content made up for it. Please review! I know I might not entirely deserve it, but I need some ideas as to where to go from here. Oh, and more kit names please! xoxo, -NTG


	20. Chapter Eighteen

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN:

Red. Skypaw squeezed her eyes shut, pausing before she entered camp. The long walk home had felt like a death sentence, her paws shaking with exhaustion, shock and grief. She'd been hurt by the deaths of Rosecloud, Ashpaw and Lightfeather, but somehow Redpaw's death seemed worse. Whomever had dealt the fatal blow hadn't hastened; he'd played with the poor apprentice until he'd bled out. Even thinking about it now, Skypaw felt queasy and weak.

But instead of collapsing, she steadied herself. ThunderClan could not have their medicine cat falling apart. She couldn't wail in horror, or shake uncontrollably. She had to be strong, for their sake.

They were at war now.

"Skypaw, are you okay?"

Skypaw opened her eyes to see that the guard - Blizzardclaw - was giving her a quizzical look. "Yes. Fine," she lied. "Just tired."

"I'm sure you are. It's a long walk to the Moonpool and back," he meowed sympathetically.

She gave a noncommittal shrug, then padded through the thorn tunnel. Almost the entire Clan was in the clearing, waiting for their patrol assignment from Thunderpelt. "Oceanstone, Duskflower, I'd like you to take Grasspaw hunting with the other apprentices; Firefur wants to stay with Seedpelt today." Duskflower had taken over Lilypaw's training when Seedpelt had learned she was pregnant, and all three apprentices were coming along well, even if they did have a habit of getting into trouble. "Whitewhisker, take Falconclaw, Bluemoon and Pineblaze on a patrol along the WindClan border. Be - "

"Hold on, Thunderpelt." Skypaw bounded over, her heart thumping with something like panic. "I think you need more warriors in that patrol."

"Why? Is something wrong?" Thunderpelt's claws dug into the ground. "Did WindClan hurt you?"

Skypaw took a deep breath. "No. But Redpaw has been murdered."

Shocked meows hissed across the clearing. Thunderpelt raised a tail to silence them. "How do you know this?" he asked her seriously.

"I was walking along the border when I found the body and two of his Clanmates." She suppressed a shudder. "What was done to him... no Clan cat would ever do. But Scarstorm, his former mentor, believes it is ThunderClan who killed Redpaw."

The mews turned to angry yowls. "How can they accuse us with no evidence?" called Brackenclaw, one of the elders.

"Eaglefeather tried to convince him that the scent was just drifting over the border," Skypaw meowed dully. "But I think Scarstorm is too angry to think rationally. He is a respected warrior, and Galestar already suspects us of breaking the code; it won't take much to convince the rest of the Clan."

"In that case," meowed Thunderpelt briskly, shaking away his dismay. "Coldtail, you go with the patrol as well. I want you to stay hidden behind them the entire way, so that, if they're attacked, a cat can go fetch backup. We'll do this with every patrol along that border, understood?"

Cats nodded.

"Good. Now..."

Tiredness pricking numbly at her paws, Skypaw padded away. Cloverpaw didn't speak as her mentor entered the den, only pressing her nose comfortingly into Skypaw's fur. Skypaw could feel sadness and horror rolling off of the apprentice like waves crashing against a shore. Having been apprenticed around the same time, she and Redpaw had become good friends.

"I'm sorry, Cloverpaw," Skypaw rasped quietly. Then she stumbled forward into her nest and into the welcome arms of unconsciousness.

* * *

Skypaw awoke briefly, her mind and body still aching with exhaustion. The golden light told her it was twilight and, still bleary from sleep, she tried getting to her paws.

A gentle paw pushed her down. "Take it easy, Skypaw," a voice that Skypaw recognized as Cloverpaw's murmured. Too weak to resist much, Skypaw bared her teeth feebly and then let herself be stilled and closed her eyes once more.

"Will she be okay?" A deep voice - Thunderpelt - meowed anxiously. "Can you give her anything?"

"Only rest will heal her," mewed Cloverpaw kindly. "But I can give her some poppy seeds to help her sleep well."

"Do it."

"No..." Skypaw moaned, the conscious part of her mind unwilling to submit to eating precious medicine.

There was a rustle, then something cool was stuck beneath her nose. "At least drink," meowed Cloverpaw coaxingly.

Thankful, Skypaw lapped at the moss. Only after she'd finished did she realize that she'd been tricked: the seeds had been mixed in. "Bad..." she mumbled. "Bad girl."

A quiet purr. Then, nothing.

* * *

_The landscape was bloody. The substance stuck to her claws and dragged at her fur. Its scent was strong, a nauseating mix of sharp and warm. The tangy, unpleasant taste coated her mouth and tongue, making her gag. The water, red. The sky, red. Cloverpaw, red. Everything, red._

_Red._

_Red._

Hissing, Skypaw leaped to her paws, becoming disoriented as the world became multi-colored and solid. "Where's Cloverpaw?" she gasped wildly.

There was only one cat present - a half-asleep Grasspaw lying in a nest of moss and ferns. "Wha?"

"Red!" Skypaw spun around. "Red!"

Now Grasspaw was awake. The she-cat's eyes were wary. "Calm down, Skypaw," she meowed with forced calm. "Everything's okay."

"No!" _Is this what losing your mind feels like_, she wondered in the back of her brain. _No one listening, even though everything seems clear to me? _"No, it's not okay! Cloverpaw!" She tore out of the den, her heart thudding erratically.

"Skypaw, what's wrong?" Thunderpelt darted over, worry in his eyes. "You should be resting."

"Something's wrong," she fretted. "Red. It's all red. Where's Cloverpaw?"

"Out gathering herbs. Grasspaw was supposed to watch you." Realization dawned in Thunderpelt's eyes. "Wait... They wouldn't..."

"An eye for an eye," meowed Skypaw bleakly.

"Specklestone, Whitewhisker, Coldtail..." Thunderpelt began calling names, and warriors stumbled out of the den with wide eyes. Impatient, Skypaw tore out of the tunnel and towards the WindClan border without waiting for them. This was no time for formalities.

Skypaw prayed the whole way there.

She arrived at the border just in time to see Scarstorm leap upon a terrified Cloverpaw.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Mwahaha! I love dramatic endings. Two more chapters, probably! And then, the next book. Title? _What Hurts The Most_. Try and figure that one out. (: Speaking of which... does anyone have any guesses as to why I choose the title _Lean On Me_? Love ya! Hope you're having a great day/night (whichever it is when you read this). Hehe. (:


	21. Chapter Nineteen

CHAPTER NINETEEN:

With a screech, Skypaw hurled herself at Scarstorm. The tom hissed and struggled, letting go of Cloverpaw in his efforts to shake off the furious feline on his shoulders. "Justice!" he spat.

"It's not justice if we did not kill Redpaw," Skypaw snarled back, jumping away as he rolled.

A flicker of doubt cooled the anger in his eyes for a moment. But just then, two battle cries sounded - one from the gorse, and one from the hills.

WindClan and ThunderClan charged into battle, claws extended and teeth bared.

"Oh, StarClan, what have I done?" Scarstorm's haze of fury seemed to lift. His eyes stretched wide in dismay as Galestar leaped at Thunderpelt with a bloodcurdling howl.

"We need to stop this!" Skypaw wheeled around to face Cloverpaw. "Go back to camp and stay there! You _must_ stay safe!" Then, praying that Cloverpaw did not choose this time to stop obeying orders, she once again faced Scarstorm. This time, however, it wasn't with animosity. "We need to tell our Clans this is a mistake. Call off the battle!"

With a curt nod, Scarstorm wove his way into the clawing mass of cats. Skypaw ran towards Whitewhisker, who was fighting the young WindClan warrior Gingernose. "Stop! It was all a mistake!"

Both cats hesitated, perplexed. "What?" Whitewhisker meowed. "Skypaw, I thought - "

"Tell the others!" Skypaw dove back into the crowd, searching for Thunderpelt.

A claw caught her ear. She turned to see an apprentice bristling with forced aggression, looking like it expected to be scolded for touching her. "Y-you s-sh-sh - " The poor she-cat stuttered. "You sh-shouldn't have ata-attacked R-redpaw."

Skypaw cuffed her ears. "This battle was unnecessary; you shouldn't be here," she growled, then darted away to find the ThunderClan deputy. Unable to find him, she headed instead towards Coldtail, who was sending a black and white WindClan warrior running for home. "Coldtail!" she called.

Coldtail turned to look at her, his eyes narrowing. "What are you - _Skypaw, watch out!_"

Skypaw turned around just in time to be slammed to the forest floor. Her head hit something hard, and everything went black.

* * *

"Oh, Skypaw, I've been such a fool."

Skypaw drifted into consciousness, but she kept still. She was only aware of a pleasant warmth beside her, and a familiar voice. In the back of her mind, she recognized Coldtail, but mostly she just relaxed and let herself be thoughtless.

"I've been a fool, and I regret it. I'll tell you why now, but... never again. You've moved on, and it's my fault that I lost the chance to say all of these things moons ago, so I'm not going to make your life harder than it already is."

_What's his fault?_ Skypaw wondered sleepily.

"I should have told you that I wasn't mad at _you_ when you didn't congratulate me at my apprentice ceremony. As a kit, I thought you knew how I felt - and I thought you felt the same way about me. So when you didn't stick around, it hit me then that maybe that wasn't true. I was mad at myself, and took it out on you. Ashpaw helped you after we stopped talking, and after Rosecloud died. I became jealous; I was rude to both you and him. I regret that now, too, but it's true: I couldn't figure out why you liked him more than me."

A brief pause, like he was waiting for an answer.

"And then he died; Lightfeather too. And I couldn't bring myself to tell you. I convinced myself that this was because I didn't want to hurt you anymore, but, really, it was purely selfish. I didn't want to be rejected, to be hurt. But... maybe that would have been easier. You've haunted me in my dreams every night, every memory of you replaying itself a thousand times over. Over and over." Coldtail's voice shook, dropping down to an agonized whisper. "I've seen you with Thunderpelt. I know he loves you, and I think you love him too. But I have to say this, just once, before you're totally lost to me forever..."

_What? What's wrong?_

"Skypaw, I love you." Coldtail softly licked her cheek. "I'll always wish deep inside that things might've turned out differently. But now perhaps I'll be able to find some happiness with another cat. So sweet dreams, dear one. And StarClan pray that you remember none of this when you wake up."

Even after he'd moved away, something unknown to her warmed Skypaw's heart as she fell back to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Sorry that this chapter was so short, but I promised you two chapters and so I needed to divide it up somehow. Although this chapter had enough drama to last a few chapters. So what did you think of Coldtail's monologue? I almost wanted to both laugh and cry when I was writing it, because it seems so unlike him to talk about his feelings, but it was so sad as well... :'( See, Scarstorm isn't really bad. Just... irrational at times. And somehow I don't think he would have actually killed Cloverpaw... Ah, anyway.

So, next chapter = last chapter. **Please review for things you'd like to see in the upcoming story!** Ideas are very welcome. (: And thank you all for the names. They are very helpful.


	22. Chapter Twenty

CHAPTER TWENTY:

When Skypaw awoke next, she felt surprisingly good - despite a slight headache. Yawning, she got to her paws. The sunlight was pale, telling her it was dawn. _Have I really been asleep for an entire day?_ she thought guiltily. _I must have hit my head pretty hard..._

"How're you feeling?" asked Cloverpaw brightly, padding up to her.

Skypaw stretched, enjoying the feeling. "Pretty good, considering." She paused. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Cloverpaw touched her nose to Skypaw's. "It's been a little quiet without you ordering me around though."

Purring, Skypaw shook her head. A split second decision made her mew impulsively, "You'd better get used to the silence. You're going to be on your own soon enough anyways."

Cloverpaw's eyes stretched wide. "What? You mean - " She broke off, uncertainty flashing across her face. "Do you think I'm ready?"

It was Skypaw's turn to touch noses. "Cloverpaw, you were _born_ ready," she meowed softly. "Besides, I haven't exactly been in the best of shape these last few days, and you've been fine. And I'll only be a den away, you know."

Joy lit inside her green eyes, but kept Cloverpaw silent. Skypaw gave her a comforting flick with her tail and padded into the hollow to speak to Fogstar about the ceremony.

The dew still clung to the rocks, glittering like fragments of a rainbow. The sunrise was spectacular, as bright as any evening, and the cats already awake seemed content to just bask quietly in the beauty of the morning.

"Hello, Skypaw!" Dapplecloud meowed cheerily as she passed. "How're you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you," mewed Skypaw respectfully. "And you?"

"Can't complain." The elder's eyes gleamed. "Did you know that Iceheather went on dawn patrol this morning?"

Surprise halted Skypaw in her tracks. The white queen had been slowly recovering, though not enough to go far out of camp; this was the first time since the accident that she'd been on a real patrol. "Really?" Her heart lightened. "That's great!"

Dapplecloud purred. "Yes. Well, I'm off to the nursery! Seedpelt must be due any day now, she's so large."

"Call me if you need anything."

"You know I will."

After a final farewell, Skypaw bounded over to the tumble of rocks and scrambled up them, calling softly, "Fogstar!"

"Oh, hello, Skypaw!" Fogstar looked up from her grooming. "How're you doing?"

"Bit of a headache still," she admitted. "But nothing that would change the decision I've made."

Fogstar cocked her head to show she was listening.

"I think Cloverpaw's ready to take over my duties," Skypaw told her. "I have taught her all that I know, and her relationship with StarClan is something she must explore on her own. She has proven to me these past few days that she can indeed function without me - and, of course, I am always here for advice if she needs it - but, truly, this is her path to follow. I was only a stepping stone on the journey."

"Well said." Fogstar nodded thoughtfully. "And you will become a warrior?"

Skypaw felt like there were butterflies trapped inside her stomach, nerves and excitement making them flutter furiously. "Yes, if that's okay with you."

"Of course it is." Fogstar touched her nose to Skypaw's shoulder. "Go now, and prepare yourself. We'll have you're apprentice ceremony at sunhigh!"

"Thank you, Fogstar!" Skypaw gasped. As she raced out of the den, she felt like she was only six moons again, carefree and full of enthusiasm. It took all of her self control to be calm and collected as she waited until the sun was nearly atop the hollow.

"You're as fidgety as a kit," Grasspaw teased her later, padding up to where the medicine cat was picking at a sparrow. "You'd best eat - I'm sure your mentor will put you to work right away."

Skypaw did her best to look stern. "Watch your mouth, miss. I'm still your medicine cat." But one look at the skeptical look on Grasspaw's face sent both of them into purrs and attracted a strange look from Sunpaw as he passed.

"Let all cats old enough to catch they're own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Fogstar's customary call made Skypaw scramble to her paws in excitement, exchanging a glance with Grasspaw. Then she spotted a nervous-looking Cloverpaw hovering shyly at the entrance to her den, and veered over to guide her towards the meeting.

Once everyone had settled, Fogstar called Skypaw forward and gestured for her to speak. The young medicine cat turned to the crowd and took a deep breath before beginning. "Cats of ThunderClan, every cat knows of how I became your medicine cat. It was not through traditional training, nor through any wish of mine, but I accepted it because it was my duty all those moons ago to take on this role." She found Coldtail's gaze. He looked rather relaxed, and almost... relieved. _What is he relieved about?_ But she shook the thought away. "Now it is time for another cat to take my place. Cloverpaw, please step forward."

Encouraging mews gave Cloverpaw the bravery she needed. As the tortoiseshell and white apprentice padded up to her mentor, her eyes were now glowing with a look of quiet happiness. "Yes, Skypaw?"

"I, Skypaw, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. Past moons have brought changes to old traditions, but I know in my heart and mind and spirit that this young she-cat is ready for the duties that will befall her as a fully-fledged medicine cat. Cloverpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

Dipping her head, Cloverpaw murmered, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Cloverpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Cloverpool. StarClan honors your patience and your love of peace, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of this Clan." Skypaw rested her head gently on top of the she-cat, and Cloverpool shyly licked her shoulder.

"Cloverpool! Cloverpool!" the Clan chanted.

"I couldn't have done this without you, Skypaw. Thank you." Cloverpaw blinked and gave her a nod of deep respect.

Skypaw gave her a friendly nudge. "Go well, friend. I'm no longer your mentor, but your Clanmate. Though you are always welcome to come to me for advice."

Purring, Cloverpool stepped back into the mass of cats to watch the next part of the ceremony.

"Skypaw," Fogstar began. "You have already been given a name that is traditionally carried by apprentices. Therefore, there is little I need to say. However, I do believe that I must thank you for the service you did for your Clan. You became a medicine cat because you knew it was your duty to put the Clan first, and that took a lot of courage to do, particularly as kit. You stood up for yourself and your skills though many believed that you would fail, and you did indeed prove them wrong." She paused. "I am very proud of you, and I'm sure that Rosecloud and Lightfeather are as well."

As cats yowled their agreement, the wash of her mother and her mentor's familiar scents filled Skypaw's nostrils, calming her nerves. _Yes, yes they are,_ she thought, comforted.

"And now, Skypaw, you choose to set your paws back on the path you were destined for." Fogstar peered into the crowd. "There is one cat in particular who has been supportive of you throughout tough times, and I would like to honor him with the duty of being your mentor."

_Not Coldtail_. Skypaw's heart froze. _Oh please, StarClan, not Coldtail. Not -_

"Thunderpelt, will you be Skypaw's mentor?"

The tabby deputy blinked in surprise, but Skypaw relaxed a little. Yes, there had been rumors about how strong Thunderpelt's feelings really were, but, somehow, Skypaw didn't feel like they were true. He was always respectful, and he treated her just as he would any other cat. "Of course, Fogstar" he meowed, recovering quickly. "It would be an honor."

Happiness pricking at her paws, Skypaw bounded forward to touch noses with him as the meeting broke up. "What first?" she asked him teasingly. "Do I still need to be shown the territory?"

"You always were a bad kit, running out and exploring the forest before you were apprenticed," he meowed with mocking sternness. "I think you've earned a week's duty in the elder's den."

Skypaw's straight face broke. "Or you could teach me to hunt mice," she suggested with a purr.

"Okay," Thunderpelt agreed. "Are you ready now?"

A cool breeze ruffled her cream and white fur, calling her with tantalizing scents and whispers of the future. Skypaw lifted her chin proudly. "Thunderpelt, I was born ready."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Book One: _Done!_ Really, I can't thank you all enough for keeping me going! You inspired me to keep writing, and I hope I'll get the first chapter of the next book up in a few days - get ready for **WARRIORS: Dawn of Hope: What Hurts the Most**, the second installment in this six-part series.

So what did you think of this story overall? Is there anything that I can improve and bring to the next book to make it better? Please, I'd love feedback!

ALSO,** if you have a question that you want answered**, MESSAGE ME or WRITE A REVIEW with a specific question (or a few) highlighted with a *. I'll be posting one last chapter with answers to these questions (and, yes, the questions have to be about this book or series) in a few days, so get them in soon please!

Love y'all, my lovely readers and reviewers! Please, stay tuned!


	23. NEXT BOOK IS UP!

TO ALL WHO ARE STILL FOLLOWING THIS,

**The next book is up!** You can find it on my profile. Title? **WARRIORS: Dawn of Hope: What Hurts the Most**. Intro, full allegiances and the first chapter are all there.

Enjoy, lovely readers!

-NormalTeenageGirl


End file.
